Spring Break!
by PeddieFabinaForever4
Summary: What happens when a few Anubis students go to America for spring break? Includes Peddie, Fabina, and Amfie. With a few OC's. Story is wayy better than the summary! Please read!
1. Chapter 1: LA Here we Come!

**Eddie's Point of View**

"Hey Yacker" I said. "Hey weasel" she replied.

"So Yacker you have any plans for spring break?" I asked her. "No, what about you?" she asked me.

"Well I'm going to go to America you wanna come with me?" I asked her. She said "Okay, but I'll have to ask my parents first". I think Nina hear our conversation because Nina came into the room, and said "Me, Fabian, Alife, and Amber are gonna go to L.A.".

"Oh cool that's where I'm going" I told her. "Maybe we should go together" replied Patricia.

"That would be fun" I told her. So then Patricia went to ask her parents if she could come with us. After a while I went up to her room. I knocked on the door, and she opened it.

"So Yacker did you ask your parents?" I asked her. She looked at me, smiled, and said "Yes I did, and They are letting me go to America with you".

"Yes! This is going to be the best spring break ever!" I told her.

**Amber's Point of View**

I heard Nina say that Eddie, and Patricia are gonna come with us. It means I get to take pictures of Fabina, and Peddie! Yay! Okay I have to start packing NOW because we are leaving tomorrow! I don't have much time! Let's see... I need my bathing suits, my flip-flops, my sunscreen, and my cover-ups. I need another bag! Ok I got! Now Let's see I need my tank tops, my shorts, my skirts, my shoes, my make up items, my nail polish (all of it), and my hair items. Another bag. Let's see I need my shoes, my pajamas, my dresses, and my shoes! Yay! I'm all done. It took about 6 hours, but at least I got everything I needed! Now I need to get my beauty sleep!

**Nina's Point of View**

We got on the plane, and Fabian and I sat next to each other. Patricia and Eddie sat behind us, and Amber and Alfie sat in front of us. We were all taking to each other, and then Amber said "Guys this is going to be so much fun... I mean Victor wont be here! So that means No PIN DROP speech!". We all laughed at her comment. Soon enough everyone fell asleep. Later we finally reached L.A. so great to be in L.A. again!

"Guys Look we're here!" I screamed, but not too loud. I heard a bunch of whoa's, omg's, and Yay's.

"So where we going to stay?" Fabian asked. "Well I was thinking more like staying in a hotel" I replied.

"Or we can stay at my house we live right next to the beach" suggested Eddie. "Yeah let's stay there" Patricia agreed. We all nodded.

**Patricia's Point of View**

OMG Eddie's house so big! It's a freaking Mansion! When we walked in Eddie's mom said "Hey Eddie glad your home. Who are they?"

"Ok Mom Meet Patricia, Fabian, Nina, Amber, and Alfie" he replied. We all said "Hi". "Okay well nice to meet you guys! Eddie show them to their rooms" she replied walking back to the Kitchen.

"Eddie your house is soo huge" I whispered so his mom couldn't hear me. "Thanks" he replied. So he showed us to our rooms. My room was across from his, Nina's room was next to mine, Fabian's room was next to Eddie's, Amber's room was upstairs, and Alfie's room was upstairs too. I'm serious this like living in a palace. It had an elevator in it!

"So let's all unpack, and then we'll go around the town" Eddie told us. We all nodded and went to unpack. Amber had like 6 bags! It took her a long... time to unpack. After we finished we all finished unpacking we met in the common room.

"Okay let's go" Eddie said. So we all got into the car. Eddie was driving I was sitting the front passenger seat, behind us were Nina and Fabian, and behind them were Alfie, and Amber. We went to many places like the famous Hollywood sign, Venice beach, etc. We were all hungry so we stopped at McDonalds.

"So you guys like America so far?" asked Nina. We all nodded, and started talking about what were going to do tomorrow.

"Can we please go to the mall? I need more clothes!" Amber whined. We all laughed, and said "Fine". She started clapping, squealing, and saying what she was going to buy. We pretended to be interested, and kept nodding and saying "Yes Amber".

"Eddie? Nina? is that you?" We heard a voice, and we looked up.

"OMG! Hey Molly" Nina replied she went up to her, and gave her a hug.

"Oh... Hey Molly" Eddie replied.

"Who are they?" Molly asked.

"Ok Molly meet Patricia Eddie's girlfriend, Amber my best friend, Alfie Amber's boyfriend, and Fabian my boyfriend!" Nina told her. We waved, and said Hi.

"Hey Nice to meet you guys" she replied. "Nina I thought Eddie was your twin brother? I mean that's what you told me" she asked turning to Nina.

**WHOA! Nina and Eddie are twins? Wow who would've thought that! Anyways Please Please Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Twins!

**Patricia's Point of View (continued)**

"Nina I thought Eddie was your twin brother? I mean that's what you told me" Molly asked turning to Nina. Everyone's mouth dropped open.

"WHAT?" we all asked. "Yeah... Um... Did I not tell you guys that?" Nina asked looking at the ground.

"NO" we all replied together again. Eddie was just looking away from all of us, because he knows that if he looks at me he's gonna get one of my death glares.

"Eddie? How could you not tell me?" I asked.

"I didn't want people to know!" he replied.

"Yeah we both agreed we wouldn't tell anyone" Nina said agreeing with Eddie.

"I told you about my Twin, but you couldn't tell me about yours?" I asked.

"I'm sorry okay? I just didn't want people to know that Nina is my twin!" he replied. Amber and I stood up, and we both went back to their house.

"Patricia wait!" he called. I ignored him, and kept walking with Amber walking next to me. When we got back to their house I went to the room, and closed the door. I sighed, and laid on the bed. A few minutes later Eddie walked in. Great! Just great I didn't want to talk to him.

"Yacker I'm sorry I didn't I tell you okay?" He replied. I turned away from him, and buried my face in the pillow.

"Come on Patricia! Just talk to me please?" he asked. I mumbled something, but he didn't hear me. He came, and sat on the bed. He turned me so I faced him.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"Nooo! I'm not mad!" I replied sarcastically. Before I could say anything else he crashed his lips onto mine. I kissed back. We broke the kiss later.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. I smiled, and kissed him again.

**Fabian's Point of View**

When we got back to their house I went up to my room. I sat on the bed thinking about what happened. I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Fabian" Nina said. She walked in and sat next to me. "Are you mad at me?" she asked.

"No I'm not. It's just that you could have told me!" I replied back.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you! It's just I don't want anyone to know and-" Before she could say anything else I crashed my lips on to hers. She smiled, and kissed back.

I broke the kiss, and said "Apology accepted". Then I kissed her again.

**I know short chapter! Sorry! That's all I could think! Anyways Leave some Idea's, and I just might use them. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Park

**Me: Hey guys! I know I need to include Fabina, and Amfie! **

**Amber: NO KIDDING! YOU NEED MORE FABINA GIRL!**

**Nina: Amber is right! We want more Fabina!**

**Alfie: So you don't want Amfie?**

**Amber: Oh No Boo! I didn't mean it like that!**

**Fabian: AHEM! We're here too!**

**Me: Oh sorry Fabian, Patricia, Eddie, Jerome, Mara, Joy, and Mick**

**Patricia: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME NINA WAS YOUR TWIN!**

**Eddie: I THOUGHT WE SETTLED THIS IN THE LAST CHAPTER! **

**Nina: Fabian Let's Move**

***Sees Nina and Fabian walk away* **

**Me: Joy? Mick? You guys wanna do the disclaimer?**

***Sees Joy, and Mick making out***

**Me: Nines? Fabes? Disclaimer? **

***Sees Nina, and Fabian making out***

**Me: Patricia? Eddie? Disclaimer?**

***Sees Patricia, and Eddie wrestling***

**Mara: I got it! PeddieFabinaForever4 does not own House of Anubis or the people!**

**Me: Thanks Mara! PATRICIA STOP BEFORE YOU BREAK HIS BONE!**

**Jerome: Who cares? On with the story!**

**Nina's Point of View**

After apolozing to Fabian we both went downstairs. When we got downstairs we went to the common room. When we reached the common room we saw that everyone was already there talking.

"Hey! There you are!" Amber said as she grabbed my wrist, and pulled me onto the couch. She sat next to me, and we started talking.

"So guys what are we going to do tomorrow?" asked Alfie.

"I was thinking we should all hang out at the park" I suggested. "We should bring a bunch of sports things with us" I said.

"Like what?" Fabian asked.

"Well Eddie and I are good at badminton, tennis, soccer, basketball, volleyball, and he is good at football" I said.

"Oh My Anubis! Patricia and I rock at badminton! We were on the championship team!" squealed Amber. Patricia sighed, and buried her face in her hands.

"Amber I told you! Never bring it up!" said Patricia.

"Yacker you were on a championship team for Badminton?" asked Eddie.

"Yes I was" she muttered.

"Alright well since its 11 o' clock lets go to bed" I said. We all nodded, and went to our rooms. My room has blue, and white striped walls. It has a blue bed with a blue and white polka dot blanket. It was one of those beds that had a curtain thing to it. Across from it on the wall was a 65 inch TV hanged up on the wall. It was a 3d TV. My room is huge! It had a walk in closet. Of course all the girls room were the same except Amber's room has a pink princess bed and it has pink walls. Patricia's room has a purple bed with a black blanket, and purple walls.

**Alfie's Point of View**

We all went to our rooms. Everyone had the same type of room. Mine is green It has a 65 inch 3d tv, and a waterbed! Fabian's room was light blue it had the same TV, and he too had a waterbed. Eddie's room has the colors dark blue, and black, with the same TV, and a waterbed. Each room had its own bathroom. Next to my room was a giant wardrobe room for the guys. It had 6 changing rooms in it. Next to Amber's room was a fashion room for the girls.

Apparently Nina didn't tell her yet. If she did Amber would never leave that room. After a while I fell asleep. I woke up next morning, and went to my bathroom to freshen up. After I got dressed I went to the dining room to eat breakfast. When I got there I saw that Fabian and Eddie were packing the sports things.

**Amber's Point of View**

Nina showed me the fashion room! It had 6 changing rooms, a fashion runway which lights up! It's like I'm in fashion heaven! I don't want to leave! I told all the Nina and Patricia to go change into sporty outfits. Patricia was the first one out.

"Walk on the runway!" I told her.

"No thanks I'm good!" she said.

"PATRICIA DON'T MAKE ME COME THERE!" I screamed.

"Alright fine!" she said. She walked on the runway. She was wearing the cutest outfit for her. She was wearing light blue shorts, a purple tank top, with a black vest, her hair was in a ponytail, and she was wearing blue shoes.

"Alright I'm ready!" screamed Nina. She walked onto the runway. Nina was wearing a short blue dress, with blue shorts, and her hair was in a ponytail. She was wearing white sneakers.

"MY TURN!" I screamed, and ran to the changing room. I came outside, and walked onto the runway. I was wearing a short Pink dress, with white shorts, pink and white sneakers, and my hair was in a ponytail.

"Okay we're ready!" said Nina. We walked downstairs, and saw the guys packing the items. They turned around, and stared at us with their mouths open.

"Yacker you look totally amazing" Eddie told Patricia.

"Thanks!" she said.

"Nines you look amazing" said Fabian. She blushed, and smiled.

"Thanks Fabes" she replied.

"Ambs you look awesome" Alfie told me.

"Aww thanks Boo!" I replied.

"Alright let's go!" said Eddie. The guys grabbed the sports bags, and the us girls grabbed a everyone's sunglasses, a bunch of water bottles, and food. We all got in the car, and went to the park.

When we got there we put everything in one area. We all put on our sunglasses, and took out the badminton things. After a few minutes we set everything up.

"Hey Yacker I bet you can't beat me" said Eddie to Patricia.

"Is that a challenge?" asked Patricia.

"Sure Lets do Girls Vs. Guys" Eddie suggested.

"Let's do this" I screamed!

**Me: So you guys Likey?**

**Nina: Man my outfit is soo cute! **

**Fabian: I agree with Nines you looked amazing!**

**Nina: Awww thanks!**

***they start making out***

**Me: What you guys?**

***Sees Eddie and Patricia making out***

**Joy: I thought they were fighting!**

**Mara: At least they're not fighting!**

**Me: I think you might have jinxed it**

**Jerome: SHUT UP!**

**Me: What's with you?**

**Mara: He has a giant headache so let's just say goodbye**

**Amber: Come on guys all together!**

**Everyone: THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE LEAVE IDEAS! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Me: Thanks you guys!**

***Sees Patricia and Eddie making out***

***Sees Nina and Fabian making out***

**Amber: OH MY ANUBIS! *TAKES PICS***


	4. Chapter 4: Badminton, and Mall!

**Me: Yay today's chapter is going to be fun!**

**Nina: Sorry Amber isn't here she went shopping**

**Mara: Don't worry though she'll be here!**

**Joy: When are we going to be in the story?**

**Patricia: Whenever she feels like putting you guys in!**

**Me: Mara I'm not worrying, Joy soon enough, and Patricia thanks!**

**Eddie: I WANT POPCORN!**

**Fabian: He's on a sugar rush**

**Alfie: Ya don't worry he's totally going to be normal, after a few minutes**

**Eddie: OMG I SEE CHOCOLATE BUNNYS! **

**Patricia: I got this! *Runs after him***

**Jerome: House of Anubis and Eddie's hyperness do not belong to PeddieFabinaForever4.**

**Me: Ok On With STORY! Thanks Jerome!**

**Patricia's Point of View**

Guys vs. Girls? Ok I'm so gonna beat him! Time to bring out the badminton-ness Patricia I thought to myself. I was the server, and I hit the flower shaped thingy (Birdie), and the guys missed. I guess it's too easy for me to win!

"You guys are bad at this" screamed Amber.

"That's because Fabian's busy staring at Nina, and Eddie's busy staring at Patricia" screamed Alfie.

"Shut Up" said Fabian and Eddie.

"You guys are serving!" I screamed at Eddie.

Eddie was the server. He hit the birdie, and I hit it back. Fabian hit it, and we missed. Nina was too busy looking at Fabian to notice.

"Busy staring at Fabian?" asked Alfie. Amber and I started to laugh.

"Earth to NINA!" screamed Amber while waving her hand in front of Nina's face.

"Huh? What? Sorry I was in la-la-land" she said.

"More like Fabian land" I replied.

"Let's just get back to the game" she said. With that we begin playing again.

"It's A Tie" Eddie yelled.

"Alright let's sit down, and take a break" Amber yelled. So we all sat down, and began talking.

"Let's go to the mall tomorrow!" said Amber. We all looked at her like she was crazy

"Amber you just went to the store yesterday!" Fabian said.

"Wait… Eddie you remember Stella right?" Nina asked.

"Oh Yeah her and May loved to go shopping" Eddie replied.

"WHO? I WANT TO MEET THEM! I'LL FINALLY HAVE SOME TO UNDERSTAND ME!" Amber squealed.

"Calm down Amber… I'll call them now!" Nina replied. She got her phone, and called them.

"Who are you guys talking about?" I asked Eddie.

"May and Stella… We thought that Amber and them would be best friends since they both love to go shopping" he replied.

"PUT IT ON SPEAKER!" Amber screamed.

"Ok okay!" said Nina. She put the phone on speaker.

"Hey Stella!" Nina said.

"NINA!" screamed the girl. "Are we BFFTL-"

"EWE? YES!" squealed Nina.

"What does that-"I was interrupted by Amber.

"It means Best Friends for Totally like Ever without Exception!" said Amber.

"OMG NINES! WHERE ARE YOU WE HAVE TO MEET UP! I'LL BRING MAY!" squealed the girl.

"Meet me at the Mall Right now!" said Nina.

"Bye!" the girl squealed.

"Let's go to the mall now!" squealed Amber.

So we all got up, and packed up everything. We put everything in the car, and sat in the car. When reached their house we got out, and started taking things inside.

"I thought we were going to the mall" said Amber. We heard a car honk, and turned around. The car stopped, and a blonde girl with long hair, a green and pink striped dress with a ribbon and a star at the end of it and pink heels with ribbon on it came out. She looked she could be Amber's Twin. The other one was a brunette she had a cap on. She was wearing a red tank top with a black skirt, and heels.

"OMG NINES" squealed the blonde girl.

"STELLA" Nina screamed giving the blonde girl a hug. If the blonde is Stella then the brunette is probably May.

"NINA!" screamed May.

"MAY" screamed Nina giving May a hug.

"Ok May Stella Meet Patricia Eddie's girlfriend, Amber My best friend who loves shopping, Fabian my Boyfriend, Alfie Amber's boyfriend" said Nina.

"Nice to meet you guys!" they said.

"Nice to meet you two as well" we all replied. We went inside, and put everything away. Nina took as all on her elevator to a secret floor. When the elevator opened Amber screamed really loudly.

"NINES YOU HAVE A MALL INSIDE YOUR HOUSE?" Amber squealed. We all laughed at her. Everyone got out of the elevator except me.

"Yacker are you coming?" Eddie asked.

"Huh? Oh Yeah I'm coming" I said as I walked out the elevator. I walked over to a bench, and sat down. Why would Nina and Eddie move to Anubis House? They have a Mall in their house! But If they had never moved here I would never have met my Best friend, and my Boyfriend.

"Yacker you okay?" Eddie asked me. He sat down next to me.

"Yeah! I was just thinking" I replied.

"About…" he asked.

"About how you have a perfect life here and you decided to move to Anubis House!" I replied. He looked at me, and smiled.

"But if I hadn't moved there I would have never met you! The girl I'm madly in love with! The girl that's perfect for me!" he said. I smiled, and looked at him.

"You really mean that?" I asked. He chuckled, and pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my hands around his neck. We pulled away, and I smiled.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked. I nodded. We got up, and walked around.

**Nina's Point of View**

"I'll catch up with you guys" I said. I walked over to where Fabian was, and sat down next to him. "You okay Fabian?" I asked him.

"Yeah! Yeah… I was just thinking" he replied.

"Fabian…" I said.

"I'm just feeling kind of left out you know" He replied. I looked at him.

"I'm sorry if it was something I did" I replied.

"Oh it's nothing I'm fine" he replied.

"I'm sorry Fabian! It's just I haven't seen them in such a long time!" I said. I was about say something, but before I could I felt his lips crash onto mine. I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck. We pulled away.

"It's not your fault" he replied. I smiled and we got up. We ran to catch up with everyone else.

**Me: You guys Likey?**

**Amber: I LOVE IT! NINA HAS A MALL IN HER HOUSE! ALSO IT HAS PEDDIE, AND FABINA MOMENTS!**

**Eddie: Just wait till you see what else we have!**

**Nina: I thought you were on a sugar rush!**

**Patricia: I got him off the sugar rush!**

**Amber: How?**

**Eddie: She played classical music it was torture!**

**Fabian: *Sprays water on Alfie* Bad Kitty!**

**Jerome: What's with Fabian? Why is he acting like Amber?**

**Mara: No No He's worst then Amber!**

**Mick: Your telling me! He thought I was a dog and gave me a bone**

**Joy: THAT'S DISGUSTING!**

**Alfie: He thinks I'm cat!**

**Victor: It's 10 o'clock-**

**Fabian: *Sprays water on Victor* BAD KITTY!**

**Victor: Mr. Rutter GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!**

**Nina: *Slaps Victor* DON'T TELL HIM WHAT TO DO!**

**Victor: Ms. Martin TO YOUR ROOM NOW!**

**Amber: DON'T TELL NINES WHAT TO DO! *Kicks Victor***

**Victor: Miss Millington TO YOUR ROOM!**

**Alfie: DON'T YELL AT AMBER *Steps on Victors foot***

**Victor: Lewis I WILL HAVE YOU EXPELLED!**

**Jerome: *Sprays Water on Victor* **

**Victor: Clarke TO YOUR ROOM NOW**

**Mara: LEAVE HIM ALONE *Kicks Victor***

**Victor: Miss Jaffrey I WILL HAVE YOU EXPLELLED!**

**Patricia: *GRABS KNIFE* DON'T YELL AT MY FRIENDS**

**Eddie: *Holds Patricia back* Yacker calm down!**

**Me: Victor you might want to get out now! *Pushes Victor out of house, and locks door***

**Amber: Alright guys time to say bye!**

**Everyone: BYE! PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE IDEAS!**

**Me: Bye Guys!**

**Amber: *Waves* :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Movies, and The Beach!

**Me: Hey Guys! I'm back and I ready to renew my stories! So how's everyo-**

**Fabian: SHUT UP! *Throws pillow at***

**Nina: Fabian that is soo mean!**

**Fabian: I'm sorry but until I get my chocolate I'm going to be mean!**

**Amber: Here Fabian *Gives chocolate***

**Fabian: YES! *Eats chocolate***

**Eddie: LA LA LA LA IM SEWING LA LA LA **

**Patricia: O_O YOU ARE NOT MY WEASEL THAT I KNOW!**

**Eddie: SHUT UP!**

**Patricia: UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE YOU SHUT UP!**

**Eddie: O_O YOU'RE MEAN I'M GOING TO TELL ON YOU! *Runs***

**Patricia: WHO PUT ALFIE'S BRAIN IN EDDIE?**

**Alfie: What are you talking about? *Runs***

**Patricia: ALFIE LEWIS YOU PUT HIS BRAIN BACK IN HIM THIS INSTANT BEFORE I KILL YOU! *Chases Alfie with knife***

**Jerome: So the Pythagorean theorem states that A squared + B squared = C squared, and after you find what C is you find the square root of it, and-**

**Me: WHO SWITCHED FABIAN, AND JEROME'S BRAIN?**

**Alfie: I DID! *Runs***

**Me: ALFIE YOU ARE SO DEAD!**

**Amber: ALFIE PUT EVERYONE'S BRAINS BACK WHERE THEY BELONG!**

**Alfie: FINE FINE!**

***Puts Fabian's brain back in Fabian, Puts Eddie's brain back in Eddie, and Put's Jerome's brain back in Jerome***

**Alfie: HAPPY!**

**Girls: YES!**

**Joy: I have absolutely no idea what happened, and I don't want to know**

**Mick: Yeah me either! Looks like we were to late**

**Mara: Oh there's my math book!**

**Jerome: WHY DO I HAVE A MATH BOOK! *Throws book***

**Mara: JEROME THAT WAS MINE!**

**Jerome: Oh sorry Mara**

**Joy: JEROME THAT ALMOST HIT ME YOU IDIOT!**

**Mick: *Eats Banana* Haha she hit him in the head with a frying pan! *Falls on floor laughing***

**Me: I'm so out of here!**

**Amber: NOOO I NEED THE STORY PLEASE STAY! **

**Patricia: EVERYONE SHUT UP **

**Everyone (except Patricia): *Stares at Patricia***

**Me: Thanks! JOY YOU PUT THE FRYING PAN DOWN NOW!**

**Amber: House of Anubis does not belong to PeddieFabinaForever4! The frying does not belong to PeddieFabinaForever4 either!**

**Patricia's Point of View**

So after everyone met Stella and May, and Amber got her shopping down we went to the movie room. It had a gigantic screen TV, and 3 rows of chairs. Everyone except Eddie went to go change in their PJs. When I got there Eddie was watching a Basketball game.

"COME ON LAKERS!" he screamed. I sat on the chair next to him. "Oh Hey… COME YOUR GIVING HIM A FOUL!" he said.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm watching The Los Angeles Lakers, versus the Oklahoma City Thunders" he replied.

"You do know we are going to watch a movie right?" I asked him. He looked at me then back at the TV.

"Yeah, but not everyone is here yet so I'm watching the game" he replied. "Besides Nina wouldn't mind… Her, and I love the Lakers team so…" he said.

"EDDIE WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING MISSION IMPOSSIBLE!" Nina screamed as she ran in with the popcorn in her hand.

"The movie can wait besides its Lakers come on!" he said.

"Oh Yeah and your just an Idiot, and this is just popcorn" she said. I knew what was going to happen. I hid behind one of the seats.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE" he shouted. Nina grabbed some popcorn in her hand.

"TRY ME" she shouted. She flung some popcorn at Eddie, and before we knew it they had a popcorn war. After like 20 minutes of the popcorn war Nina won. Eddie walked over, and put in the movie.

"Hope your happy!" he said as he sat down. Nina sat in the seat in front of him.

"Very" she said. A few minutes later everyone else walked in.

"What happened in here?" Amber said.

"Well Eddie decided to watch the basketball game, but after 20 minutes of our popcorn war he gave up, and put in the movie" Nina said. So everyone else sat down. There were three rows with six seats in each row. Eddie and I sat in the back, Amber and Alfie sat in the front next to Nina and Fabian. Eddie turned off the lights as soon as the movie started. A few minutes after the movie began my phone started to buzz. I took it out of my pocket, and saw that it was a call from Joy.

"Put that away Yacker that's very distracting" Eddie said. I hit his arm, and walked out of the room. I called Joy back.

"Hey Joy you called?" I asked. I heard a few laughing sounds before Joy replied.

"Yeah... Mick stop I'm on the phone... MICK!" she screamed. I actually laughed at Joy screaming at Mick. "Yeah um Patricia do you think we could come to America?" she asked.

"Yeah but I would have to ask-" before I could say anything else Eddie came outside.

"Hey where were you?" he asked.

"Hang on Dufus!" I said. "Um Joy what do you mean by we?" I asked her.

"Oh I mean Mara, Jerome, Mick, and I. Since we were all bored we were wondering if we could come" she replied. I was about to say something when I felt something poke my sides. I jumped up screaming. I turned around, and saw Eddie laughing. "Patricia you there?" Joy asked.

"Yeah hang on a second I have to punch a dufus" I said.

"By all means take your time if it's Eddie" she replied.

"Nooo its Rufus" I said sarcastically. I turned away from Eddie, and continued talking to Joy.

"Ewe you mean that thing followed you to America?" Joy asked.

"Wow...you do know I was being sarcastic" I told her. I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey let's go watch the movie now" Eddie whispered.

"Are you trying to be a dufus? Or are you being cheesy?" I asked him.

"Depends... I'm going to hit either way right?" he asked me.

"Yup one for poking my sides and too for being a dufus, but we'll see about that after we finish watching the movie" I replied. We were both leaning in to kiss until a cough broke us.

"AHEM Joy's still on the phone!" Joy screamed.

"Yeah we know" Eddie said. I walked over to the couch, and sat down.

"So anyway what's the news?" I asked Joy.

"Well… Victor is making out with Vera… Vera's cheating on Victor with Rufus… Jasper's at the library probably making out Trudy I mean have you seen the way he stares at her" Joy said. So we talked on the phone for about an hour before Eddie walked back in again.

"Alright that's enough" he said. He took my phone out of my hand. "Yeah Yeah we know Joy Goodbye" he said then he hung up.

"HEY! I was talking to Joy! Give it back!" I said reaching for my phone. He waved it high in the air.

"Nuh-uh you aren't getting this back! After all you left me in a room with Nina and Fabian making out" he said as he put my phone in his pocket.

"Okay… Okay I'm sorry what do I have to do?" I asked. He thought about it for a moment.

"Well… How about this" he said as he pressed his lips to mine. I pulled away, and said "No…"

"Hmm… Then I guess… Be my servant for the day!" he said. I rolled my eyes, and sat down.

"Don't you have better options?" I asked him.

"Your choice First one or second one" he replied.

"Well let's go back, and watch the movie" I said as I got up. I was walking back to the movie room, when I felt him pick me up.

"How about I carry you back?" he asked me. I sighed, and let him carry me.

"You're being way too cheesy" I said.

"This is to make up all the times when we should have been hanging out, but you were too busy with Sibuna" he replied. I thought about what he said.

"But that's not fai- actually yeah that's pretty fair" I replied. He leaned down to kiss me again.

**Nina's Point of View**

After the movie started I watched it for a little while. Until Fabian leaned down, and kissed me. So we started making out. After a while we pulled away. I looked around, but I didn't see Patricia and Eddie.

"Hey Fabian I'll be right back" I said. I got up, and left the room. When I opened the door, and walked into the hallway I saw Eddie carrying Patricia, and them making out in the middle of the hallway. I couldn't help but let out a little "Awww". I took a picture, and thought: this would be perfect to blackmail Eddie with.

I heard the bell ring, and ran to the door to open it. When I opened it I saw Stella, and May.

"OMG Nina you guys have to come to the beach party right now!" Stella squealed.

"OMG I so am!" I squealed.

"What?" Patricia asked.

"We're going to a beach party!" I screamed, and ran to the movie room.

"GUYS GUESS WHAT! WE ARE GOING TO A BEACH PARTY!" I screamed.

"OMG I HAVE TO GET READY NOW!" Amber screamed. I walked back to the door.

"Wait is Elizabeth going to be there?" Eddie asked.

"Oh she's already there!" May said. I sighed out loud. Elizabeth is Eddie's ex girlfriend. They broke up because she was cheating on him. Elizabeth is really mean. I hate her.

"LETS GO GET READY" I screamed. Everyone ran upstairs. Boys went to their fashion room as I like to call it. The girls went our fashion room. I went in the stall to get ready. I decided on wearing light blue short shorts, a dark blue and white striped shirt, with dark blue and white flip-flops. Patricia was wearing dark short shorts, a black top, a gray vest, and black flip-flops. Amber was wearing Pink sparkly top, with white shorts, and pink high heels with little ribbons on them.

After we met the boys downstairs we all walked to the beach together. Me, Fabian, Eddie, and Patricia were all walking by ocean talking.

"Hey guys Joy said she wanted to come to America for a little while with Mick, Jerome, and Mara" Patricia said.

"Oh they can stay with us!" I said. Amber and Alfie were dancing. Fabian, Eddie, Patricia, and I were all talking about what we should do about tomorrow. Until Elizabeth showed up.

"OMG EDDIE! NINA! HOW ARE YOU GUYS!" she said with a fake smile on her face.

"OMG LIZ YOU SHOULD LIKE STAY AWAY FROM EDDIE!" I said with a fake smile on my face. She would always act peppy. It was really annoying!

"Why should I? He and I are dating!" Liz said. I looked over to Patricia. She looked like she would rip Liz's head off any minute, and honestly I'm fine with that.

"Correction Liz: WE BROKE UP!" Eddie said. He had his arm around Patricia.

"Who's that? And who's that cute guy?" she said pointing to Patricia and Fabian

"This Patricia my GIRLFRIEND" Eddie said putting emphasis on the word "girlfriend".

"YEAH LIZ HIS GIRLFRIEND AND THE CUTE GUY IS MY BOYFRIEND" I said.

"Oh Girlfriend how cute" she replied. "Eddie just dump that freak you know you love me" Liz said to Eddie.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO BREAK UP PEDDIE" screamed a voice from behind Liz. "LISTEN YOU IDIOT NO ONE, AND I MEAN NO ONE BREAKS UP PEDDIE OR FABINA" Amber said.

"WHAT MAKES YOU SO SURE UGLY?" Liz screamed at her.

"THAT'S IT! HOLD MY SHOES NINA THIS IS ABOUT TO GET UGLY!" Amber screamed. I took her shoes, and held them. Amber tackled Liz to the ground. Liz got up, and slapped Amber. Amber picked up Liz, and threw her. I have never seen her so mad before.

After their fight Amber had so scratch on her at all! Her outfit was perfectly fine. As for Liz she had marks all over her, and her dress was ripped up.

"AND IF YOU DARE COME AS EVEN CLOSE TO BREAKING PEDDIE YOU'LL BE THE ONE WHO'S BROKEN!" Amber screamed. Liz walked away limping.

"Amber how did you learn karate?" Patricia asked. I gave Amber her shoes and she put them on.

"Patricia ever girl needs to learn Karate! How else would they protect their shoes?" Amber said. So we all went back to the house. We decided to watch the movie again. We sat where we sat before. Since it was around 2:00 in the morning almost everyone was asleep. Amber and Alfie were sleeping.

**Eddie's Point of View**

After we got home from the beach party we went back to watching the movie. Amber and Alfie were sleeping, and Fabian and Nina were whispering to each other. I looked over at Patricia she looked tired. I put my arm around, and she put her head on my shoulder.

"You do know that Elizabeth was kidding about the whole dating thing?" I told her. She looked at me.

"Of course I do! Besides why did you guys break up?" Patricia said.

"Oh she was cheating on me, and the only reason she dated me was because I'm super rich and I stuff" I replied.

"Oh…" Patricia said.

"Are you dating me because of the money or do you actually love me?" I asked her. She looked at me, and sighed.

"I… I… I love you" she said.

"I love you too…" I said. I leaned down and kissed her. We broke the kiss and she smiled.

"I know that dufus because you spent days telling me you liked me until I actually kissed you" she said.

"I would take up the never to tell you that I liked you, but you would pretend like you didn't like me" I said. "By the way you owe me for that" I said.

"okay… Lets watch the movie dufus" Patricia said. So after watching the movie for a little while we all fell asleep.

**Amber: Awww Peddie, and Fabina moments!**

**Joy: YAY we're coming to America!**

**Mick: I can't wait!**

**Jerome: Cool well I'm going on facebook!**

**Patricia: Eddie was so cheesy in this episode!**

**Eddie: Yeah seriously!**

**Nina: I loved how Amber beats up Elizabeth in this!**

**Alfie: I LOVED THAT PART! I should've been screaming FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!**

**Me: Calm down guys!**

**Mara: So Fabian like I was saying the math test is way easier than the Trigonometry test!**

**Fabian: Yeah But the science test is like 10 times easier**

**Nina: Ok brainacs that's enough!**

**Me: Can we say good bye I got nothing!**

**Joy: AND IF YOU EVER TOUCH MY DIARY AGAIN I WILL RIP OFF YOUR ARMS OFF AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THORAT! *hits Jerome in head with frying pan***

**Jerome: OKAY OKAY! HERE'S YOUR DUMB DIARY BACK *throws Diary***

**Me: WOW! *Eats strawberries***

**Patricia: Yeah but Amber can get way fierce…**

**Everyone: BYE GUYS THANKS FOR READING PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE IDEAS!**

**Me: ALSO READ MY STORIES The Mark, Rufus is Back, and A Cinder-fella story!**

**Eddie: BYE GUYS! **


	6. Chapter 6: Sleepovers, and Songs!

**Me: Hey Guys! I went swimming yesterday and I'm soo happy, but I kind of broke my nail on my thumb so it hurts every time I type!**

**Amber: Ouch! See this is why you don't get fake long nails!**

**Me: They weren't fake!**

**Nina: *GASP* those were real?**

**Me: Yeah…**

**Patricia: How do you even grow them that long?**

**Me: Just… Just don't ask! **

**Joy: Wave for the camera guys I'm making a movie!**

**Everyone: *Waves***

**Me: Anyways Let us go to my story!**

**Alfie: HAHA YOU SAID LETTUCE!**

**Amber: Alfie please boo be serious!**

**Alfie: Okay I'm sorry Ambs!**

**Eddie: DO YOU LIKE WAFFELS? YEAH WE LIKE WAFFELS! DO YOU LIKE PANCAKES? YEAH WE LIKE PANCAKES!**

**Patricia: OMG THAT SONG IS LIKE PERFECT FOR YOU! :D**

**Me: I KNOW RIGHT! **

**Eddie: Oh hey what's up guys!**

**Joy: This is good so far keep going guys! **

**Mick: ME WANTS FOOD! RAWR!**

**Me: EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! *Runs and Hides***

**Eddie: NO ONE TAKES MY FOOD! **

**Patricia: EDDIE NOO!**

**Amber: EDDIE YOU DON'T WHAT MICK IS LIKE WHEN HE'S HUNGRY!**

**Jerome: RUN SAVE YOUR SELF!**

**Mara: NO NO NO HE'S HEADING FOR THE KITCHEN!**

**Fabian: EDDIE DUCK!**

**Eddie: THAT'S IT NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE TOUCHES THE WHIPPED CREAM!**

**Joy: AND SCENE! **

**Mick: Thank you! That was really good acting Eddie**

**Eddie: Thanks Man!**

**Patricia: YOU WERE FAKING IT?**

**Everyone: Uh Oh RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! **

**Eddie: Sorry Yacker!**

**Patricia: EVERYONE FREEZE! **

**Everyone: *Freezes***

**Patricia: YOU! HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME WORRIED FOR NO REASON!**

**Eddie: I'm sorry! *runs***

**Patricia: I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU! *turns to face everyone* DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT MOVING!**

**Me: EDDIE JUST DO SOMETHING THAT CALMS PATRICIA DOWN!**

**Eddie: Got it! *grabs Patricia's shoulder* Look I'm really sorry!**

**Patricia: How sorry are you?**

**Eddie: This Much *Leans in and kisses her***

**Amber and Joy: *SCREAMS* PEDDIE MOMENT! **

**Me: Okay let's all sit down and listen to the story!**

**Alfie: House of Anubis does not belong to PeddieFabinaForever4! **

**Nina's Point of View**

Today we spent the whole day shopping at the mall. We were talking to Joy, Mick, Mara, and Jerome on the phone. We were deciding where they would stay! Anyways right now we all decided to have sleepovers! Girls sleepover in my room, and guys sleepover in Eddie's room.

"Hey girls listen up! Let's act like we are the girls from Victorious! I CALL TORI!" I said.

"I call Cat" Amber said. Patricia said she wanted to be Jade. We all agreed and decided on video chatting with the boys.

"Ha ha ha! I wonder what would happen if we threw popcorn at the screen" Amber/Cat said.

The video screen opened up and we saw Eddie. Behind him we could see Alfie and Fabian.

"Hey girls what's up!" Eddie said.

"I wanna be a unicorn" Amber/Cat said.

"Well you can't" Patricia/Jade said.

"Fooey" Amber/Cat said. Eddie stared at us then at Amber/Cat, and then at Patricia/Jade.

"So Hey Yacker what's going on?" Eddie asked.

"Who?" Patricia/Jade said. We were trying to stay in character so we pretended our names were actually Tori, Cat, and Jade.

"You… You're Yacker" Eddie said.

"No I'm Jade and My Favorite Toy is a Hammer you finish the puzzle" Patricia/Jade said.

"And I'm Cat, and she's Tori... Look I'm spinning Counterclockwise" Amber/Cat said. She clicked on the spin counterclockwise effect. "I'm the queen of Spinning!" she said.

"PILLOW FIGHT" Amber/Cat screamed. She grabbed three pillows and gave one to Patricia/Jade and one to me. We all started to hit each other with our pillows.

"NO" Patricia/Jade said. Amber/Cat was eating candy, and I/Tori was looking up at the ceiling.

"We're still here" Eddie said. We all sat around the screen. By now Fabian and Alfie were sitting around the computer so we could see them.

"Alright well Jade… what are you doing?" Eddie said.

"Well I'm busying tell Cat not to tell me her knock knock joke" Patricia/Jade said.

"Knock Knock" Amber/Cat said.

"NO" Patricia/Jade said.

"We should sing the song Take a hint from the show (**I'm only doing this song because this is the only Tori and Jade duet I know of**) " I whispered to Patricia/Jade. She nodded and went to get her laptop. She came back and turned on the Karaoke version of the song.

Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like  
I can always see 'em coming, from the left and from the right – **Nina/Tori**

I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite  
But it always seems to bite me in the- **Patricia/Jade sung**. It actually sounded like Jade was singing.

Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot  
You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not- **Nina/Tori**

You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth  
And that is when it started going south  
Oh!- **Nina/Tori and Patricia/Jade**

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my— Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La…. -** Nina/Tori and Patricia/Jade**

I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top  
You asked me what my sign was, and I told you it was Stop  
And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped  
You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht  
Oh! -** Nina/Tori and Patricia/Jade**

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my— Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….-** Nina/Tori and Patricia/Jade**

What about "no" don't you get  
So go and tell your friends I'm not really interested  
It's about time that you're leavin' I'm gonna count to three and  
Open my eyes and  
You'll be gone-** Nina/Tori and Patricia/Jade**

One  
Get your hands off my—  
Two.  
Or I'll punch you in the—  
Three.  
Stop your staring at my— Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
I am not your missing link  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Woah! -** Nina/Tori and Patricia/Jade**

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my— Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….-** Nina/Tori and Patricia/Jade**

"Whoo!" All the boys, and Amber/Cat cheered. Patricia/Jade and I/Tori bowed. We sat around the computer.

"Eddie come on you and I can sing that song!" Fabian said. Patricia/Jade and I/Tori looked at each then at the computer screen.

"NO! I don't want to sing" Eddie said.

**Eddie's Point of View**

After we heard Patricia and Nina sing Fabian kept bugging me to sing a song for Patricia. Fabian said he would even sing it with me, but I don't want to. I don't want to embarrass myself in front of Yacker.

"No Fabian I'm not going to sing that song" I said to him.

"Please Eddie can you sing the song Fabian wants to sing with you?" Patricia said. I know she wants me to sing but I really don't want to.

"Alright Fine! Alfie go get your laptop and pull up the Karaoke version of the song!" I said. Alfie ran out of the room , and came back with his laptop in hand. He started the song and I took a deep breath.

"Alright this song is for Patricia from me, and To Nina from Fabian" I said. The Music started playing. "Here we go" I thought to myself. Fabian took the guitar and started playing it.

_All my attention baby, my extra time  
There's nothing I won't give you  
Girl if you were mine  
Six million times I'm thinking about your face  
You know I'm crazy for you  
Let me count the ways_- **Fabian sung. **He was gonna sing back for the rest of the song.

_Too many girls I'm chasing  
I had my falls  
But all the time was wasted  
Girl you know that you're the one__**- Eddie**_

_It's a countdown to your love  
You're my number one, girl  
It's a countdown, falling fast  
Don't think I'm gonna last, now wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute, yeah  
Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute, yeah__**- Eddie and Fabian**_

_There's only one in your life, I want to believe  
Gonna set your heart on fire  
Burning in the fourth degree  
Seven, eight, can hardly wait for you to come around  
Nine, ten, back again  
Count the ways I love you now__**- Eddie**_

_It's a countdown to your love  
You're my number one, girl  
It's a countdown, falling fast  
Don't think I'm gonna last, now  
It's a countdown to your love  
You're my number one, girl  
It's a countdown, falling fast  
Don't think I'm gonna last, now  
Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute, yeah  
Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute, yeah__** Eddie and Fabian**_

_Ten you're beautiful  
Nine you're amazing  
Eight you're contagious every time I look at you  
Six you're a star  
Five, four, three I know you want me  
Don't you know that I want you too  
You're the one, you're the one, you're the one  
You're the one, you're the one, you're the one- __**Eddie **_

_It's a countdown to your love  
You're my number one, girl  
It's a countdown, falling fast  
Don't think I'm gonna last, now  
It's a countdown to your love  
You're my number one, girl  
It's a countdown, falling fast  
Don't think I'm gonna last, now  
Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute, yeah  
Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute, yeah- __**Eddie and Fabian**_

_It's a countdown to your love  
You're my number one, girl  
It's a countdown, falling fast  
Don't think I'm gonna last, now  
It's a countdown to your love  
You're my number one, girl  
It's a countdown, falling fast  
Don't think I'm gonna last, now  
Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute, yeah  
Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute, yeah  
Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute  
It's a countdown- __**Eddie and Fabian**_

When I finished the song I noticed that Patricia and Nina weren't in the room it was only Amber. I heard my room door open and saw Patricia and Nina. Patricia ran up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Did you like the song?" I asked her. She looked up and nodded. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. We leaned in and kissed.

"Oh come on guys now we are supposed to be having a sleepover" Alfie said. We broke the kiss, and smiled. We looked over at Nina and Fabian who were hugging and smiling.

"Let's go back to Cat, Tori" Patricia said. They nodded, and left the room. A few minutes later we saw them on the video screen. For some reason they were acting like people off a show I know I just can't remember its name.

"So what are you girls doing anyway?" Fabian asked.

**Amber's Point of View**

"You have permission to break character to tell them" I whispered to Patricia/Jade. She nodded and turned to face the video screen.

"We are pretending to be people from Victorious! I'm Jade, that's Cat, and that's Tori" Patricia/Jade said. The guys stared at us for a second.

"Okay?" Alfie said. So after us girls decided to do the funny nugget show.

"Welcome to the funny nugget show" I said.

"Its uh… What time is it?" Nina/Tori said. I checked my phone while Nina/Tori was looking for her watch.

"It's uh… 3:30" I said.

"Its 3:30 and we're tired, and uh… Jade those are my mom's flowers!" Nina/Tori said. Patricia/Jade was sitting with her back against Nina/Tori's bed cutting flowers with scissors.

"They're pretty" she said and started cutting them again.

"So tonight we're going to- Ahhh!" Nina/Tori said. I attacked her and she fell on the floor. I started to tickle her.

"And we're going to… *Yawn* We're going to *Yawn*" Patricia/Jade said. She mumbled something before she fell asleep. Soon enough all of us girls fell asleep.

**Me: So you guys?**

**Amber: Awesome Sleepover Party!**

**Fabian: You should have made us like the guys from Victorious!**

**Eddie: Yeah I should be Beck because Beck dates Jade…**

**Me: Maybe next time…**

**Patricia: That was soo funny!**

**Nina: I love how Amber was like "I wanna be a unicorn"**

**Mara: Oh and then Patricia was like "You can't"**

**Joy: And then Amber goes "Fooey"**

**Mick: I know right!**

**Jerome: Updating my facebook status!**

**Rufus: Your coming with me Jerome**

**Jerome: SHUT UP OLD MAN I'M UPDATING MY STATUS**

**Rufus: So? *Takes phone***

**Me: NO ONE TAKES ANYONES PHONE WHEN THEY ARE UPDATING A FACEBOOK STATUS! *Attacks Rufus***

**Patricia: That's enough come on! *Tries to take me off Rufus* GUYS A LITTLE HELP HERE!**

**Eddie: Hang on *Helps Patricia pry me off Rufus* GOD YOU ARE FREAKING STRONG!**

**Amber: Hopefully they're going to pry her off! Until then you guys will have to wait!**

**Alfie: You guys should watch her videos she makes they are really good she has them posted on a website…**

**Joy: Also please read her fanfictions!**

**Everyone: BYE GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW SHE NEEDS IDEAS BECAUSE SHE'S HAVING WRITER'S BLOCK!**

**Fabian: Bye guys!**


	7. Chapter 7: Hurt, Comfort, and CUTENESS!

**Me: Hey guys what's up I'm back! **

**Mick: Hey where have you been hiding from us?**

**Me: Yeah but you should put that Fern there instead of here and- Oh hey guys!**

**Mara: You mean you weren't talking to us?**

**Joy: Did you order the cake?**

**Me: Yea I did! I don't know why it's not here yet!**

**Amber: NO ALFIE THAT'S WRONG IT GOES OVER THERE!**

**Eddie: WHAT THE HECK THE MACHINE ISN'T WORKING!**

**Fabian: No the sound machine goes over there Eddie!**

**Nina: Guys hurry up she'll be back any minute!**

**Me: Go for Stella… WHAT? NO THAT'S NOT RIGHT!**

**Jerome: The strobe lights aren't working!**

**Alfie: THAT'S BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T PLUG THEM IN!**

**Joy: Trudy is the food ready?**

**Trudy: Yeah it's done**

**Amber: *looks off check list* I need the Purple and Black curtains over there! The pink does not belong over here!**

**Eddie: GOT IT THE MACHINE'S WORKING!**

**Joy: Help me set up the TABLE!**

**Amber: NO EDDIE I NEED YOU TO HELP ALFIE MOVE THE CURTAINS!**

**Fabian: Here I'll help!**

**Nina: Here I'll help Joy you help Jerome!**

**Mara: What's going on?**

**Mick: I have no idea!**

**Me: Get up and help with the streamers!**

***Few minutes later* **

**Amber: the Cakes here, the food is set up, the Curtains are in the right place, the streamers up, the decorations done, the music working, the banner is- WHERE IS THE BANNER!**

**Fabian and Eddie: WE GOT IT! *Hangs up Banner***

**Me: A little to your left… PERFECT!**

**Amber: OKAY EVERYONE GO CHANGE!**

***Few Minutes Later***

**Amber: YES EVERYONE LOOKS PERFECT AND EVERYTHING IS PERFECT!**

**Me: EVERYONE HIDE AND TURN OFF THE LIGHTS!**

**Everyone: *Hides, and flips off lights***

**Patricia: *Walks in* AMBER I GOT YOUR SHOES! *turns on light***

**Everyone: SURPRISE!**

**Patricia: OH MY GOD! Who came up with this Idea?**

**Everyone: *Points to Eddie***

**Patricia: Thanks you so much! *Hugs Eddie* Now let me say something… You Dufus you're so cheesy! **

**Me: STORY TIME!**

**Everyone: *Sits on couch and eats chips***

**Alfie: House of Anubis and Patricia's birthday party does not belong to PeddieFabinaForever4!**

**Me: Thanks Alfie so now where were we…**

**Joy's Point of View**

We just arrived in America yesterday. By we I mean Me, Mick, Jerome, and Mara. Right now we're all sitting in the common room in Eddie and Nina's house. Who would have thought they were twins, and were so rich back in America? I mean their house has a mall! We're all talking about what happened on the airplane.

"So then when we were on the plane Jerome spills the coffee over the guy" I said. We all burst out laughing. A few minutes later we heard a phone call ring. It was Patricia's phone she picked up.

"Hello? Oh hey Dad!" She said. We all started whispering to each other so she could talk on the phone. Eddie and I weren't talking so we could hear Patricia's phone call.

"What?" She said. We could see tears forming in her eyes. She dropped the phone and ran upstairs to her room. I walked over to where she was and picked up her phone.

"Hey Mr. Williamson" I said.

"Hello Joy… Did you hear what just happened?" He asked.

"No… But what did because she just ran upstairs without even saying anything" I said.

"Piper is hurt… She got in a car accident… She's still alive though but she's severely hurt" He replied. I winced and felt a tear drop from my eye.

"No not Piper! I'm sorry and I'll try to talk to Patricia about this" I said. I hung up and looked around. Everyone was looking at me like they were expecting something from me. I ran up the stairs. "PATRICIA! PATRICIA HOW CAN YOU NOT TELL ME!" I said running up the stairs. I opened the door to her room to see her sitting on her bed with her knees to her chest.

"Not Piper…" she whispered. I sat down next to her on her bed.

"Patricia… Do you want to talk about this" I whispered to her.

"No… I think I'm gonna just stay here for a while" she replied. I nodded and walked out of her room. I saw Eddie standing by her door. I walked downstairs, and sat down on the couch in the living room.

**Eddie's Point of View**

After Patricia ran upstairs crying, and the Joy went upstairs screaming at Patricia for not telling her something I went upstairs to find out what was going on. I stood by the door, and waited for Joy to come out of the room. As soon as she did I looked inside the room to see Patricia sitting on her bed with her knees to her chest crying. I walked over to her bed and sat down next to her.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked her. She didn't look up at all. I could see tears coming out of her eyes. "You can tell me you know?" I said. She turned to look at me.

"I'm fine" She replied wiping the tears away.

"You don't look like it. Seriously just tell me!" I said. She winced and started to stutter a little.

"I… Piper… Got… Hurt…" She whispered. She buried her face in my chest and started to sob. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Piper got hurt? How?" I asked her.

"She got in a car accident… She's hurt very bad" She replied. She started to cry again.

"It's gonna be okay… She'll be fine don't worry" I whispered to her.

"And what if she's not? What if I never get to see her again?" She said.

"That's not gonna happen you know she'll be fine" I said. She was still crying. "You want me to stay in your room for the night?" I asked her. She nodded and cried.

After a while I heard my mom call for dinner. I looked down at Patricia who was asleep. I slowly laid her down in her bed and went downstairs to get some food for me and her. I grabbed two plates and put a little bit of everything on the plate. Everyone looked at me like they expected something from me.

"What?" I said. They all shrugged, and went back to eating.

"So what's up with Patricia?" Nina asked me. She was picking at her food instead of eating.

"It's about Piper… She got hurt in a car accident… She's alive but she's just hurt very bad" I said. Everyone stared at me and then Joy.

"Poor Piper! What did she do to deserve that?" Amber said. We looked at her. I shrugged and walked upstairs to Patricia's room. She was still asleep so I put the plates on her table. I sat down on the chair and turned on the TV.

A few minutes later Patricia was screaming. I walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Patricia wake up! Patricia its okay I'm here" I said. She woke up and sat up.

"Piper… I need to know if she's okay!" She said. She grabbed her phone and called her dad. A few minutes later she hung up.

"So? Is she okay?" I asked her. She nodded. I walked over to the table and grabbed her plate. I gave it to her so she could eat.

"Thanks…" She said. I grabbed my plate and sat down on the chair. After we finished eating I took the plate downstairs and gave them to Nina.

"You expect me to wash these?" Nina asked. She was washing the dishes with Fabian.

"I'm taking care of Patricia because she's sad that her sister is hurt" I said. Nina shrugged and started to wash the dishes. I walked upstairs to her room and saw her sitting up on her bed looking at a picture. I walked over and sat down next to her. "What are you looking at?" I asked her.

"It's picture of me and Piper when we were younger… Our parents used to go on many business trips, so me and her were real close… She would listen to everything I say, and I would do the same… She was the only one who could understand me and actually care about me…" She replied. I smiled at the picture. "But now I also have someone else who cares about me" She said.

"Really… Who is it?" I asked her. She looked at me like I was stupid

"It's you Dufus…" She said. I laughed and wrapped my arms around her, and she buried her face in my chest. "Thanks…" she said.

"For?" I asked her.

"For caring about me and being there for me" she said.

"I would always be there for you because I love you" I replied. She hit my arm.

"You're being so cheesy I think I would like the old Eddie back… You know the one that would play American football, and run around throwing manure at me, and throw creamed carrot at me as well... also the one where he would run around telling me he liked me until I kissed him… Now I can go on forever but I prefer not to" she said. I laughed at what she said. They were good memories.

"What about when I pranked you and you pranked back?" I asked her.

"Like I said I could go on forever but I prefer not to" She replied.

"Oh so you mean when I would do this to you?" I asked her. I looked around and found a can of soda. I grabbed it and shaked it. I pointed it at her and opened it.

"Yes I mean like that one because I'm gonna be the same old Patricia" She replied. She took it from my hand and poured it over me.

"No one messes with the hair!" I said to her. She ran around the room as I chased her. Finally after a few minutes I grabbed her by her waist and turned her around. "Told you no one messes with the hair and gets away with it" I said. I carried her downstairs and outside. I found a mud puddle and dropped her in it.

"You are SO DEAD!" she screamed. I laughed and ran around as she chased me. I looked around but I didn't see her. I walked until I fell into mud puddle. She tripped me!

"YOU TRIPPED ME!"I screamed at her. I ran around chasing her.

**Nina's Point of View**

Eddie hasn't come downstairs until a few minutes ago when he gave me two dishes to wash. I shrugged and washed them. Me and Fabian decided to wash the dishes because my mom had to go to the spa. I turned around and saw Fabian drying the dishes not even looking at me. I took some dish soap and flicked it at him. He looked up and saw me laughing.

"Really Nina?" He asked. I turned around grabbed some water and threw it at him.

"See you throw and rinse" I said. I grabbed some more dish soap and threw it at him. "And then you repeat" I said. He walked over and took the water spray thing and sprayed water at me.

"Well you messed up its rinse and repeat!" He replied. I took some dirty dish water and threw it at him.

"Tch Tch Tch! Fabian you are a dirty dirty boy!" I said. I ran around and he chased me. I stopped and looked around he wasn't there. I felt two arms wrap around my waist. It was Fabian. He turned me around sprayed me with water.

"At least you're clean! Oh wait missed a spot!" He replied. He sprayed water at my face. He put me down and we both started to laugh. We heard screaming from outside so we looked out the window. It was Patricia and Eddie begin… well… Patricia and Eddie. That's what makes them cute!

"Well I'm gonna go change! You should too" I said to Fabian. I walked upstairs to the fashion room to see Amber sitting on the floor with outfits all around her! " Amber what happened in here?" I asked her.

"Nina help me! I can't decide what to wear to my date with Alfie tomorrow!" She cried. I walked around and spotted the perfect outfit.

"Try this on!" I said to her. She nodded and went to change. A few minutes later Patricia came in only to be followed by Eddie.

"Whoa what happened in here?" He asked. Patricia and I looked at each other and nodded.

"Amber" We both said at the same time. He nodded and sat on one of the chairs.

"Hey! Go to the boys fashion room or clean yourself up if you want to see a fashion show" I said to him. I turned to look at Patricia. "We should have a girls fashion show! The guys should watch!" I said. She shook her head.

"Oh come on Yacker I want to see you in cute outfits" Eddie said. Patricia whacked his arm.

"Please Patricia!" Amber said from the changing stall. We all looked at her with puppy dog eyes (pleading eyes). She scoffed.

"FINE! Go get the other girls while the guys clean themselves up!" She replied. I ran downstairs to get Mara and Joy.

After a few minutes we all walked upstairs and started getting ready. As soon as we finished we lined up behind the curtains. The order is Amber, Mara, Joy, Me, and Patricia. We had to force her on stage.

**Me: And the rest is for later!**

**Patricia: A fashion show, and me? **

**Everyone: *Laughs***

**Amber: This one was cute because it had a major Peddie moment but it also included a Fabina moment!**

**Mick: Does this mean we got to see the girls on the fashion show?**

**Eddie: NOOO it means we got to see Puppies get married! *sarcastically***

**Patricia: Good one! *High fives Eddie***

**Eddie: *High fives back* Oh come on all I get is a high five and I was the one who decided to have the birthday party?**

**Alfie: NO! NO DON'T DARE KISS!**

**Jerome: This is good cake!**

**Me: HEHEHEHE **

**Fabian: What is wrong with you?**

**Me: What?**

**Nina: Why are you being so annoying? **

**Me: Too Much Starbucks Coffee! Coffee! COFFEE!**

**Amber: I HEARD THE WORDS STARBUCKS!**

**Mara: *Gasps* Let's go get Starbucks!**

**Patricia: YES!**

**Joy: WHOOO!**

**Boys: NOOOO!**

**Me: Hello Starbucks? Yeah can we get 6 caramel frappachinos? Awesome! Here in like 1 second!**

***Bell rings***

**Me: CARAMEL FRAPPACHINOS! **

**Girls: WHOOOO!**

**Me: *Opens door, takes coffee, and pays* YES! *Gives Caramel Frappachinos to all girls***

**Boys: NOOO!**

**Jerome: Quick let's say bye before they get hyper…**

**Everyone: THANK YOU FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE IDEAS! AND GET CARAMEL FRAPPACHINOS FROM STARBUCKS!**

**Me: Too Much Starbucks COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE!**


	8. Chapter 8: Fashion Shows and ROAD TRIP!

**Me: So I'm back! Today's chapter is going to be fun!**

**Amber: FASHION SHOW!**

**Patricia: NOOOO!**

**Nina: *laughs* Fabian… Stop… I'm very ticklish! Hahahaha!**

**Fabian: *tickles Nina***

**Mara: Joy how can you read that?**

**Joy: What a magazine?**

**Mara: Yes! It's full of lies! You should read books instead!**

**Joy: let me know when the book has Taylor Lautner on the cover!**

**Mick: And that's you make a hoagie?**

**Eddie: Yeah! They're delicious! **

**Patricia: No they are not!**

**Eddie: You haven't even tried one!**

**Patricia: Whatever!**

**Jerome: Perfect the trap is set as soon as he comes down stairs it will be hilarious!**

**Alfie: Mwa HAHAHA!**

**Victor: I'm going to go outside for a whi- *slips on banana peel***

**Everyone: HAHAHA!**

**Victor: *is covered in glue and feathers***

**Me: Best prank ever!**

**Jerome: Hide!**

**Everyone: *hides***

**Victor: CLARKE, LEWIS COME OUT THIS INSTANT! *Waits* Hmm they're not here probably outside! *leaves***

**Me: *locks door* Perfect now he won't be able to get in!**

**Everyone: *laughs***

**Me: Anyways We should start the story!**

**Mick: House of Anubis does not belong to PeddieFabinaForever4! Only her unicorn!**

**Me: My unicorn is soo rainbow!**

**Amber: *gasps* you have a rainbow unicorn!**

**Me: Yup! Now a long time ago…**

**Amber's Point of View**

Time for the fashion show! The announcer is Stella! Luckily she got here in time. I waited for to announce my name. As soon as she did I walked on stage. I was wearing a dark orange tank top, with light blue shorts, orange sandals, orange purse, and light blue earrings. I posed and heard everyone cheer for me. I smiled and walked back. I got behind the curtain and squealed. Nina was next. She was wearing a golden top, white shorts, white sandals, golden heart shaped earrings, and a golden purse. She walked on stage.

Next was Mara she wore a black tank top, with pink jeans, pink shoes, a black bag, pink rose earrings, and a peace necklace. Nina came back, and Mara walked on stage. Joy is after Mara. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a red heart in the middle, light blue shorts, British flag color heels, with British flag earrings, and a British flag ring! Mara came back, and Joy walked on the runway. Patricia was next and she looked so amazing. She was wearing a red on shoulder t-shirt that a had a leopard print lips, a grey tank top under it, black jeans, a black purse, white sandals, and black feather earrings. Joy came back, and Patricia walked on the runway. She came back and we all went to change.

The next category is One Direction! We had to wear anything that has to do with One Direction. I was wearing an I heart Niall Shirt, with black jeans, black heels, A I heart Niall wrist band, and a 1D necklace. I waited for them to announce my name. I walked on stage, posed, smiled, and walked back. Nina was next she was wearing a I heart Harry Styles Shirt, with black jeans, pink and black shoes, pink and black 1D wristbands, and a 1D heart shaped necklace.

Mara was wearing a I heart Liam shirt, with I heart Liam wristbands, 1D shorts, a 1D ring, and black flats. Joy was wearing a LOVE Zayn shirt, A Zayn necklace, blue denim shorts, 1D shoes, and I heart Zayn Bracelets. Last but least Patricia! She was wearing a gray 1D shirt under a blue I heart 1D sweatshirt, with blue jeans, her biker boots, and I heart 1D bracelets. After they came back from the runaway we all went to change.

Next up Dresses! I was wearing a red/orange/yellow/white colored dress with a belt, orange purse, pink hoop earrings, orange ring, silver heels, and a flower necklace. Nina was wearing a green layered dress, with black heels, a black purse, a dark green ring, a green necklace, and green earrings. Mara was wearing a blue one shoulder dress, white heels, white earrings, a blue ring, blue necklace, and a blue purse. Joy was next and she was wearing an Orange frill dress, with orange wedges, silver heart earrings, a silver heart rhinestone necklace, and an Orange dress. Patricia was next and she was wearing a Purple dress with rhinestones, with black heels, black earrings, a purple necklace, with a purple ring, and a black purse.

After we finished we changed into our normal outfits. I walked out of my changing stall and saw the girls standing there waiting for me. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Alfie. I gave him a hug.

"You looked amazing Ambs!" Alfie said.

"Aww thanks boo!" I said. I kissed his cheek.

**Patricia's Point of View**

We waited for Amber. She came out of the stall. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. It was Eddie. I gave him hug.

"Hey you were amazing!" He said.

"Thanks" I replied. We looked around and saw all the girls hugging their boyfriends. I laughed. "Are we gonna go or just stand here?" I asked. We all laughed and went to the common room. I sat down on the floor because there wasn't any room on the couch.

"So we're going to the mall tomorrow" Nina said.

"Why not now? it's just downstairs!" Amber said.

"Because we're tired now of all the walking in the heels and changing into different outfits…" I said.

"Oh come on please!" Amber begged.

"I wanna go shopping too!" Joy said. Amber, Joy, and Stella started begging.

"Alright fine!" I said. We all shrugged and went downstairs to the mall.

"First stop candy store!" Nina squealed. I shrugged and followed her. We walked in, and I saw hundreds of candy bars there.

"Hey Yacker have you ever had a Hershey bar?" Eddie asked. I shook my head. Nina, Eddie, and Stella gasped.

"What's the big deal?" I asked.

"They're only like the best candy bars in the world!" Nina said. Eddie nodded.

"Alright I'll try one!" I said.

"Nina throw me a Hershey Kiss" Eddie said. Nina threw Eddie a small chocolate thing. It was shaped like a pyramid, but more circular. Eddie opened its wrapper and give the chocolate to me. "Try it!" He said. I shrugged and put it in my mouth. I felt it melt on my tongue. It tasted delicious! It's like I'm in chocolate heaven. I swallowed it.

"That is really good!" I said.

"That's a Hershey Kiss" He said. Why would they call it a Hershey Kiss? "But it's not as good as a Hershey bar" He replied. "Nina throw me a Hershey Bar!" Eddie said.

"Why don't you get it yourself?" Nina said. She gave Eddie a Hershey Bar. He opened it and gave me a piece.

"Try it" He said. Yet again I shrugged and put it in my mouth. Again it felt like I'm in chocolate heaven! I swallowed it.

"Those are really good!" I said. Eddie nodded.

"Hershey bars are the best!" He said. He broke off another piece but it was a bit longer. "Open our mouth!" He said. I did as he told me. He put it in front of my mouth. "Bite it" He said. I bit it softly. He placed his hands on my waist and bit the other end. It was like one of those movies where the couple shares a noodle. I wrapped my arms around his neck. We both bit on it until our lips met. We heard a click and we broke apart and smiled. We looked over at Nina and Fabian. They we're sharing a Kit Kat bar.

"Hey Romeo and Juliet we're all here!" I said to them. They stared at us.

"You guys did the same!" Nina countered. It was our turn to glare at them.

"This pictures are so going in the scrapbooks!" Amber squealed looking at her camera. I ran over to her and took her camera. I went through the pictures. Nina and Fabian sharing a Kit Kat bar, Nina and Fabian kissing, and last but not least a picture of me and Eddie sharing a Hershey bar. I glared at her and handed her back her camera. We all laughed and went upstairs. Everyone sat down on the couch, and I sat down on the floor. Eddie sat down next to me. He lay down and I lay down next to him.

"So what do we want to do tomorrow?" I asked waving my feet in the air. Everyone shrugged.

"Actually we should go on a road trip to Chicago! From there we're going to pick up our sister Michelle!" Nina said.

"Yeah she has been complaining about being bored!" Eddie replied.

"Sure! Let's go pack our bags!" I replied. Amber was the first one to run up the stairs. She screamed about how she doesn't have enough time. I shrugged and went to my room. I walked over to my closet and got out my bags. I grabbed all my clothes and started putting them in one bag. I grabbed the rest of my clothes and put them in another bag. I stopped packing and sighed. I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey Yacker" Eddie said.

"What are you doing I still have to pack!" I said.

"I figured you would need help… By the way don't go into Nina's room" He said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Romeo and Juliet are busy kissing" He replied. I nodded.

"Well are you going to help me or not?" I asked.

"Yeah" He replied.

"Okay good! I need you to get my shoes and put them in a bag!" I said. He nodded and started packing my shoes. After a while we finished. I lay down on the floor looking up at the ceiling. I fell asleep after a few seconds.

I woke up on my bed, and looked around. I saw Eddie sleeping on the floor. I laughed and went to the bathroom to get ready.

After I got dressed I went downstairs and saw everyone already there.

"Good morning" Eddie said.

"I thought you were in my room still sleeping?" I asked.

"I was but then I woke up when you shut the door really loudly" He replied.

"Oh sorry" I said. We all grabbed our bags, and walked to the cars.

"We're taking two cars! Patricia, Eddie, Amber, Alfie, and Joy are going in the blue convertible while Fabian, Mick, Jerome, Mara, and I are going in the white convertible!" Nina announced. We put our bags in the trunk of the cars that we were going in. We closed the trunk and got in the car. I was wearing a black tank top with a gray vest, dark blue shorts, and black flip-flops. Eddie was driving, I was sitting next to him in the passenger seat, Amber, Alfie, and Joy sat in the back. I put on my sunglasses, and turned on the radio. Make it in America by Victoria Justice was playing. I started to sing along to it.

_Got a one way ticket down a 2 way street  
Got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet  
I'm just trying to make it in America_

Amber started to sing along with me. I smiled and went back to singing.

_Only thing to my name is an old t-shirt  
Faded 1985 from a Stones' concert  
And I'm dying to make it in America_

Joy, Alfie, and Eddie started to sing along as well. I looked over and saw Nina driving her car next to ours. I smiled, and she smiled back. I went back to singing.

_And I'm singing the words to my favorite song  
With the rag top down and my glasses on  
And I'm driving straight through America_

I heard someone singing the same song. I looked over and saw Nina and everyone else in her car singing along. We all started to sing out loud.__

I wanna taste the sun  
Cause baby I'm born to run  
I got a feeling that I'm not the only one

I, I wanna show some skin  
Yeah baby I need the ocean  
And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion  
I want to make it in America  
Make it in America

I can see my star sunset and vine  
Gonna carve my name in the Hollywood sign  
Yeah I gotta, gotta make it in America

See me wearin' a smile, even if I'm broke  
I'll be singing the words from a song I wrote  
And I called it Make It In America

I wanna taste the sun  
Cause baby I'm born to run  
I got a feeling that I'm not the only one

I, I wanna show some skin  
Baby I need the ocean  
And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion  
I wanna make it in America  
Make it in America

I can feel the sweat dripping down my face  
I can hear my heart as it starts to race  
Yeah sometimes this world's such a lonely place  
If I just push on I know that

Everyone started clapping except Nina and Eddie because they we're driving. I looked around me, and saw everyone had their sunglasses on.__

I wanna taste the sun  
Cause baby I'm born to run  
I got a feeling that I'm not the only one

I, I wanna show some skin  
Baby I need the ocean  
And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion  
I wanna make it in America  
Make it in America

We all laughed as the song came to an end. As time went on I looked around. Amber's head was on Alfie's shoulder and she was sleeping. Alfie was sleeping as well. Joy was on her phone. I yawned and stretched.

"Tired Yacker?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah lots…" I replied. I slowly started to fall asleep.

**Me: That's all everyone!**

**Amber: Awww this one was soo sweet! FABINA!**

**Fabian: So we're Romeo and Juliet?**

**Nina: Awww! Wait that reminds me of the song Love Story by Taylor Swift!**

_**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".**_

**Patricia and Me: DON'T SING THAT SONG IT GETS STUCK IN MY HEAD!**

**Nina: **_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, oh**_

**Patricia and Me: AHHHHH! *Runs out of the room***

**Eddie: PATRICIA! Nina stop singing!**

**Nina: *Stops Singing* Haha! I will use that against them!**

**Mara: Nina that's not nice!**

**Joy: OMG Taylor Lautner looks soo Hot in this picture!**

**Amber: What picture?**

**Alfie: AMBER?**

**Amber: Sorry Boo!**

**Me: Does anyone watch ICarly?**

**Everyone: WE DO!**

**Me: Team Seddie or Team Creddie?**

**Amber: *Starts laughing* It sounds a lot like Peddie!**

**Me: I know right!**

**Nina, Patricia, and Me: Totally Sam and Freddie!**

**Amber, Joy, and Mara: NO it's Carly and Freddie!**

**Nina, Patricia, and Me: SEDDIE!**

**Amber, Joy, and Mara: CREDDIE!**

**Eddie: Oh gosh…**

**Patricia: I CANNOT TALK TO SOMEONE WHO LIKES CREDDIE!**

**Joy: OH YEAH WELL I CAN'T TALK TO SOMEONE WHO LIKES SEDDIE!**

**Patricia: THAT'S IT!**

**Eddie: *Grabs Patricia* Patricia calm down! *Carries Patricia to Fabian, Eddie, and Mick's room. Puts her in room, walks out of room, closes door, and locks it***

**Patricia: *Bangs on door* LET ME OUT! **

**Eddie: Not until you calm down!**

**Patricia: EDDISON SWEET YOU LET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME I WILL HURT YOU SO BAD!**

**Eddie: Not until you CALM DOWN!**

**Me: Let her out!**

**Patricia: ALRIGHT I'M CALM NOW LET ME OUT!**

**Eddie: NO YOUR NOT CALM!**

**Me: *pushes Eddie, and unlocks door* Okay you can come out now Patricia!**

**Patricia: Thank you Stella!**

**Me: Your welcome!**

**Patricia: EDDIE I WILL HURT SO BAD *Chases Eddie***

**Me: Um We kinda gotta say Bye like NOW! So we can help Eddie!**

**Eddie: I'm sorry Yacker!**

**Patricia: FINE! I guess I was a little bit crazy today…**

**Eddie: Hey it's okay! No harm done right?**

**Patricia: Right let's go say bye!**

**Everyone: BYE GUYS THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE IDEAS! **

**Me: Bye guys!**

www . polyvore spring_break / set?id=50746102

www . polyvore spring_break / set?id=50755632

www . polyvore spring_break / set?id=50756850

www . polyvore spring_break / set?id=50760224

www . polyvore spring_break / set?id=50760380

www . polyvore spring_break / set?id=50761927

www . polyvore spring_break / set?id=50815246

www . polyvore spring_break / set?id=50815681

www . polyvore spring_break / set?id=50816309

www . polyvore spring_break / set?id=50816825

www . polyvore spring_break / set?id=50820062

www . polyvore nina_martin / set?id=50820511

www . polyvore spring_break / set?id=50822376

www . polyvore spring_break / set?id=50823792

www . polyvore spring_break / set?id=50845126

**REMOVE THE SPACES!**

**Alfie: ADIOS!**


	9. Chapter 9: Meet Jack!

**Me: Hey I'm back! Oh and guess what?**

**Nina: What?**

**Me: I'm making Ice-cream sundaes!**

**Everyone: YAY!**

**Me: Ok I'm going to make them you guys can talk! *walks into kitchen***

**Jerome: Let's do girls against guys prank week!**

**Eddie: I'm up for that!**

**Patricia: GET READY TO BE PRANKED!**

**Fabian: The teams aren't going to be fair consedring that fact that your going to have PeddieFabinaForever4 on your team!**

**Nina: PeddieFabinaForever4's name is Stella!**

**Alfie: The girls can use all they help they can get!**

**Amber: WE HAVE THE BEST PRANKERS ON OUR TEAM!**

**Eddie: *laughs* Who?**

**Mara: Stella, and Patricia!**

**Guys: *burst out laughing* **

**Nina: You guys do know that no one gets away with pranking Patricia? She loves getting Renvenge!**

**Girls: *Laugh evily***

**Eddie: That's correct...**

**Jerome: LET'S START THE GUYS FIRST PRANK!**

**Guys: *run out of room***

**Me: I'M DONE WITH THE ICE CREAM SUNDAES!**

**Guys: *Run back in***

**Everyone: *Runs and takes a bowl of Ice Cream Sundae***

**Me: Okay let's sit down on the couch and continue with my story!**

**Everyone: *Sits down***

**Mick: House of Anubis does not belong To PeddieFabinaForever4!**

**Me: Thanks Mick! So we left off at…**

**Amber's Point of View**

I woke up and looked around.

"Hey long have we been driving for?" I asked.

"About 40 minuntes" Eddie said.

"Where are we going weasel?" Patricia asked.

"Seaford" Eddie said.

"How much farther is that?" Joy asked.

"5 minutes left" Eddie replied.

"Yay!" I exclamied. Finally I can get out of the car and stretch! I started shaking Alfie.

"Alfie wake up" I said. He didn't. I said it again a bit louder. Yet again he didn't wake up. "ALFIE WAKE UP" I screamed. He woke up and looked around.

"Calm down Ambs" Alfie said.

"We're almost here!" I said.

"Where?" He asked.

"Seaford" I replied.

"Acutally we're here" Eddie said. He parked the car, and we got out. He turned off the car, and locked it. Nina's car was parked next to Eddie's. They got out as well. I looked around.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We're at Seaford Mall" Nina said.

"Why?" Fabian asked.

"Because we're visting my, and Eddie's cousin Jack" Nina said walking. We all followed her. We reached a food court.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"In the Bobby Wasbi Dojo!" Nina said pointing to a Dojo. I screamed.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Those outifts are completely ugly!" I said. They all groaned and we walked inside.

"EDDIE STOP!" Patricia screamed. Everyone in the Dojo faced us. I turned around and saw Eddie poking Patricia.

"Looks like someone knows you Eddie" A kid with brown hair, and slightly tanned skin said.

"Yeah but I don't know her" Another kid said.

"Fine Yacker!" Eddie exclamied.

"Thank you" She replied. We all gasped execpt the kids in the dojo.

"Did Patricia Williamson just say thank you?" Alfie joked.

"JACK!" Nina squealed running towards the kid with the brown hair, and slightly tanned skin.

"Nina!" replied the kid giving her a hug. I'm guessing his name is Jack. "Eddie you're here too!" Jack said.

"Yeah I'm here Jack" A kid said.

"Not you Eddie! I'm talking about Eddie my cousin" Jack replied. So I'm guessing that kid's name is also Eddie. "And you've brought friends!" Jack said. We all waved.

"Yup! This Fabian my Boyfriend, Patricia Eddie's girlfriend, Amber My Best Friend and Alfie's girlfriend, Alfie Amber's Boyfriend, Mara Jerome's Girlfriend, Jerome Mara's Boyfriend, Joy Mick's girlfriend, and Mick Joy's Boyfriend" Nina said pointing to each of us.

**Jack's Point of View**

"Come on Rudy! We've been doing Karate for over an hour now!" Jerry said.

"Fine take a break! I'll be in my office" Rudy said walking into his office. I sat down on of the benches.

"Man I'm so tired today" I said.

"Yeah me too! I think I might Pass out" Kim replied.

"EDDIE STOP" We heard a British accent say. We all got up and looked towards the door. There stood about 10 people talking.

"Looks like someone knows you Eddie" I joked.

"Yeah but I don't know her" Eddie replied.

"Fine Yacker" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Thank you" The girl with red hair said. Everyone except us gasped.

"Did Patricia Williamson just say Thank you?" A guy said.

"JACK!" I heard a voice say. I looked and saw Nina! My cousin Nina! She came up to me and gave me a hug. I hugged her back. We broke the hug and I saw my cousin Eddie. "Eddie you're here too" I said.

"Of course I'm here Jack" My friend Eddie said. I rolled my eyes.

"Not you Eddie! I'm talking about My cousin Eddie" I said pointing to my cousin Eddie. "And you've brought friends" I said. They all waved at us and I waved back.

"Yup! This Fabian my Boyfriend, Patricia Eddie's girlfriend, Amber My Best Friend and Alfie's girlfriend, Alfie Amber's Boyfriend, Mara Jerome's Girlfriend, Jerome Mara's Boyfriend, Joy Mick's girlfriend, and Mick Joy's Boyfriend" Nina said pointing to each of them. I nodded and turned to my friends.

"And these are my friends Kim, Milton, Rudy's in his office, Eddie, and Jerry" I said. My cousin Eddie burst out laughing.

"What's soo funny dufus?" Patricia asked.

"That guys name is Jerry, and that's what I call Jerome" Cousin Eddie said.

"Hey Jack can we stay over at your palce tonight?" Nina asked.

"Yeah sure! Just stay here for now and then we'll go there together" I said. Rudy came out of his office.

"Hey guys ready to start?" Rudy asked. We nodded.

"Oh can I join?" Patricia asked.

"You know Karate Yacker?" Cousin Eddie asked.

"Yeah!" She replied.

"Oooh! I can give tips!" Amber said running onto the mat with Patricia.

"Okay?" I said.

"This mat isn't a palce for girlys Yo!" Jerry said. Amber walked up to him, and did a kick. Jerry fell on the floor.

"I think you stand corrected Jerry" Patricia said.

"Who might you be?" Rudy asked the girls.

"I'm Patricia and don't you dare mess with me" Patricia said.

"Amber! A huge Fashionista!" Amber said.

"Are we gonna work or what Rudy?" Kim asked.

"Are you jealous Kim?" I asked.

"Jealous? Of what?" She replied.

"That they're better at Karate then you?" I asked.

"Don't be stupid Jack" Kim said.

"OH GOD! It's like a mix of Patricia and Eddie, and Fabian and Nina" Jerome said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well you two are teasing each other like Patricia, and Eddie... Well you both stutter in front of each other like Fabian and Nina" Mara replied.

"What? Not true" Kim and I said.

"So true" Amber said stretching. Kim charged at her, and Amber simply grabbed Kim's wrist, flipped her over, and dropped her on the ground.

"You okay Kim?" I asked. She gave a thumbs up and I nodded.

"Do you guys by any chance have A book store?" Mara asked.

"Yeah it's on the other side of the mall" Rudy said.

"Thanks!" Mara screamed runining out the door dragging Jerome with her.

**Nina's Point of View**

So after Jack finished praticing Karate he went over and grabbed his duffel bag.

"Come on Jack!" I said.

"I'm coming!" Jack replied. He walked over, and Fabian, Patricia, Eddie, Amber, Alfie, Jerome, Mara, Joy, Mick, and I walked to the cars. Jack rode with Eddie.

We reached his place and Parked the car.

"Wow he's as rich as you guys!" Amber said. We all got out of the cars, and walked into the house with our bags.

"Well let's go change and meet up in my room" I said. Eddie, and I always visted Jack so his mom gave us our own rooms. So I went up to my room dragging my bag. I changed into my pj's, and opened my door. Everyone was already there. They walked in and we sat in a circle. I was next to Fabian, and Eddie.

"Okay So Jack do you like Kim?" I asked.

"What? No!" Jack replied.

"Don't lie Jack!" Amber said.

"I'm not!" Jack said.

"Please Amber's a relationship guru she knows these things" Patricia said.

"JACK LOVES KIM!" Eddie teased.

"Shut up Eddie!" I said hitting him with a pillow. He hit me back, and soon enough everyone started to have a pillow fight. I walked over to Patricia.

"Patricia let's attack Eddie together" I whispered to her. She nodded. We walked up behind Eddie and started hitting him. He fell to the floor. Patricia and I were still hitting him with our pillows.

"I hate you both" Eddie said. Eddie picked up Patricia, and I put us over his shoulder.

"EDDIE PUT US DOWN!" We both screamed. He dropped me on the floor.

"EDDIE PUT ME DOWN" Patricia screamed.

"Fine" Eddie said putting Patricia on the floor gently. I gaped at him.

"Oh so you let her down gently but drop me?" I said.

"That's because she's my girlfriend, and you're my sister!" Eddie said. Patricia got up, and punched his arm. I walked over and stepped on his foot.

"Love you brother" I said sweetly.

**Me: That's it!'**

**Amber: Kickin' it?**

**Nina: I LOVE THAT SHOW!**

**Mara: It's soo obvious that Jack and Kim like each other.**

**Joy: I know right!**

**Amber: Like Fabian and Nina!**

**Me: My favorite is Jack!**

**Nina: OMG He's soo cute!**

**Joy: I know right!**

**Patricia: Where's Eddie?**

**Me: He's walking Daisy!**

**Fabian: Let's go to the beach!**

**Me: Someone get Eddie here...**

**Patricia: I will *walks outside***

**Mick: We're going to the beach!**

**Me: I'm buying us Starbucks!**

**Eddie: I'm gonna Surf! and Swin**

**Mick: YEAH!**

**Patricia: Gonna swim!**

**Amber: Get a Tan!**

**Joy: Relax on the beach!**

**Nina: Swim!**

**Alfie: Eat Ice-Cream!**

**Me: Let's go Daisy! *Picks up Daisy***

**Everyone: BYE GUYS THANKS FOR READING! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Daisy: Arf! *Waves bye***


	10. Chapter 10: Love, and Sunshine!

**Me: So I'm updating! Because it's summer and I'm not busy**

**Amber: LET'S GOOO SHOPPING!**

**Nina: We Just went shopping Amber!**

**Mara: My Hands are Killing me!**

**Patricia: Amber would not let us leave until we bought at least 10 bags! *falls to floor***

**Me: Amber you just made Patricia pass out!**

**Amber: She didn't die! She fainted!**

**Alfie: Whoa look Bag Ladies!**

**Jerome: I'm seeing a lot of bags no ladies!**

**Eddie: Whoa too much pink!**

**Joy: Amber made us buy pink!**

**Fabian: I think all I'm gonna see now is pink!**

**Eddie: Yeah me to!**

**Amber: Patricia was the only one that didn't buy pink!**

**Eddie: Oh thank gosh! I thought you turned her into a pink girl!**

**Fabian: Where is she anyway?**

**Amber: Um.. Guys... I think she fell into one of the bags!**

**Nina: How?**

**Amber: I dont see her anywhere!**

**Joy: WHAT? YOU LOST MY BEST FRIEND?! *throws bags everywhere!***

**Mick: IT'S THE ATTACK OF THE BAGS!**

**Jerome: Run Before you get hit by designer stuff and make-up!**

**Boys (except Eddie) : *runs out of the room***

**Eddie: Yacker? Where are you?**

**Patricia: *under piles and piles of pink bags!* Over here!**

**Eddie: Where?**

**Patricia: Under the pink bags!**

**Nina: THEY'RE ALL PINK BAGS!**

**Patricia: I'M RUNNING OUT OF AIR TO BREATHE!**

**Eddie: FIND HER QUICK! *Throws bags everywhere* **

**Amber: WAIT! **

**Eddie: *pauses in the middle of throwing bags***

**Amber: I know! Search over by those bags! *points to bags in the common room***

**Nina: COME ON!**

**Everyone: *Runs over to bags that Amber pointed to***

**Eddie: *Starts throwing bags everywhere again***

**Joy: Over there! I see a piece of red hair! *points to bags next to couch***

**Eddie: *Runs over there, throws bags everywhere, and finds Patricia***

**Patricia: Oh my gosh Thanks! *hugs Eddie***

**Nina: Ok let's start the story!**

**Amber: House of Anubis doesn't belong to PeddieFabinaForever4**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Patricia's Point of View**

I woke up in the morning and looked around. I saw everyone asleep. It all came back to me. The pillow fight, Truth or dare, movies. It was soo fun! I got up, and went downstairs to get my bag. I opened it and grabbed a new pair of clothes, and a towel. I saw Mrs. Anderson in the kitchen.

"Mrs. Anderson" I said. She looked at me and smiled.

"Yes Patricia?" She asked.

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked.

"Second floor across from Eddie's room" She replied.

"Thanks" I said walking up the stairs. I saw a bedroom at the end of the hall. I went over there. I assumed it was Eddie's, and looked on my left. I opened the door and saw it was the bathroom. I turned on the lights and walked in. I locked the door, and took a shower. I got dressed and brushed my teeth. I finished, and went downstairs. I sat down on the couch in the common room. I took out my phone, and started playing temple run.

"Hey Patricia" Jack said.

"Oh hey" I replied looking up from my phone.

"Last night was pretty crazy huh?" He asked.

"Oh you mean how after everyone fell asleep you and me stayed up and you admitted your love for her to me" I replied.

"What?" He asked.

"Rememeber?" I asked.

"No not really" He said.

"Don't worry I recorded it" I said.

"What? You did?" He asked.

"Yeah watch it" I said putting on the video.

~In the video~~

_"Patricia?" Jack asked._

_"What?" I said._

_"You remember how we were talking about Me liking Kim?" He asked._

_"Yeah" I replied._

_"I think I kinda do like her" Jack said._

_"No Like it wasn't obvious enough!" I said sarcastically._

_"How's it obvious?" He asked._

_"Well... It's like Me and Eddie... We're both competitive, we both tease each other. You know" I said._

_"I guess" He replied._

_"Don't worry I won't tell anyone" I replied._

_"Thanks!" He said._

_~Video's over~_

"You wont show that to anyone right?" He asked.

"It's fine I won't" I replied.

"By the way we're going down to the dojo later" He said. I nodded.

"Okay" I said. Eddie walked in.

"Sup guys" He said. He yawned.

"Still tired slimeball?" I asked.

"Yes! Very" He said sitting down on the couch.

"Eddie did you take a shower yet?" Jack yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah I did!" He yelled back.

"Yell louder why don't you? I don't think China heard you!" A voice said. We saw Nina walk into the room.

"Morning Sunshine" Jack yelled from the kitchen. Nina walked over to me.

"Can I borrow the that for a second?" She asked poiting to the pillow in my hand. I nodded and gave it to her.

"Yeah Thanks" She replied. She threw the pillow at Jack who kicked it.

"So Violent Nina!" Eddie said.

"Shut it" Nina said walking out of the room.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"She's not really a ray of sunshine in the morning! So Jack and I call her sunshine and she yells at us" Eddie said. I nodded.

"PATRICIA!" Amber screamed from upstairs.

"Gotta go" I said to Eddie. He nodded, and waved. I walked up stairs to where Amber was.

"What is it Amber?" I asked.

"Where is the bathroom?" She asked.

"It's across from my room!" Nina screamed.

"I thought it was across from Eddie's room" I said.

"That's the one for second floor" Nina said. I nodded and walked downstairs.

"Where's Eddie?" I asked.

"I don't know" Jack said.

"When are we going down to the dojo?" I asked.

"Probably at 9" He replied. I started laughing. Eddie walked in.

"What's so funny Yacker?" Eddie asked.

"He said we're going to the dojo at 9" I said. Eddie bursted out laughing with me.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Jerome and Alfie don't wake up at 9! They wake up at 12!" I said.

"SHUT UP WITH THE LAUGHING PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Joy screamed from upstairs.

"JOY! JACK SAID WE'RE ALL GOING TO THE DOJO AT 9" I screamed back. Joy bursted out laughing.

"I KNOW!" Eddie said. After laughing for so long Jack's mom called us all breakfest. After breakfest Jerome and Alfie walked downstairs.

"Let's go to the Dojo" Alfie said. We all got up and walked over to the front door when Jerome started screaming.

"WHAT ABOUT BREAKFEST?" Jerome screamed.

"EAT A PEAR!" Amber screamed.

"Why Pear?" Jerome asked.

"Well Mick eats a lot of Banana's so he's the Banana person" Joy said. Mick walked in eating a banana. Wow.

"Eddie practically alaways eats apples so he's the Apple person" I said. Just then Eddie walked in with an Apple in his hand. Wow.

"So GET A PEAR!" Amber screamed. So after a while of Jerome and Amber arguing I had enough. I grabbed a pitcher of water, and poured it over them. I sat it down on the coffee table.

"Let's go" I said. Amber ran upstairs, and came down wearing a dry outfit.

"I'm ready!" Amber said. We walked outside and to the cars. Like last time Eddie was driving, I sat in the front passenger seat, Amber, Alfie, Joy, and Jack sat in the back. Nina was driving in her car, Fabian in the front passenger seat, Jerome, Mara, and Mick in the back. We drove to the mall, and parked the car. We all got out and went to the dojo.

"Sup guys" Jack said to his friends.

"Hey you guys are still in town?" Kim asked.

"Yeah! I have so much shopping to do!" Amber said.

"Oh god" I said.

"What?" Kim asked.

"Going shopping with Amber is not fun" I said.

"Why not? I like shopping" Kim said.

"You can't leave the place until you buy atleast 5 bags! And 2 outfits have to be pink! But Patricia doesn't have to buy pink, because if Amber made her buy pink... Let's just say it's not god" Nina said. We all sat down on the benches.

"HEY!" Amber screamed. We all laughed and she walked out angrily with Alfie following her.

"She so has him wrapped around her finger!" Mara said. We all laughed. I felt something cover my eyes.

"Guess who?" A voice asked. Eddie.

"Let me guess... Weasel?" I said. Eddie uncovered my eyes.

"No Patricia! The answer was your extremely hot boyfriend!" He said. He sat down next to me.

"Your nickname is Weasel!" I said punching his shoulder.

"Ow" He said rubbing his shoulder. I smirked.

**Kim's Point of View**

I walked out of the girls bathroom wearing my Karate outfit. I walked over to the mat, and strated stretching.

"Hey Kim" A voice said. I was so startled I lost my balance and almost fell. Someone caught me. I looked and saw Jack.

"Thanks" I said. I stood up, and he let go of me.

"Sup guys" Jack said to Milton and Jerry. Eddie isn't here. He had piano lessons? Whatever. I saw the people that were here yesterday!

"Hey you guys are still in town?" I asked. The blonde girl in the pink answered.

"Yeah! I have a lot of shopping to do!" She said. I think her name is Amber?

"Oh god" The red head said.

"What?" I asked.

"Going shopping with Amber is not fun" The red head said.

"Why not? I like shopping" I replied.

"You can't leave the place until you buy atleast 5 bags! And 2 outfits have to be pink! But Patricia doesn't have to buy pink, because if Amber made her buy pink... Let's just say it's not god" The girl with the dirty blonde, wavy hair said. They all sat down on the benches.

'"HEY!" Amber screamed. She walked out, and Alfie followed after her. Jack's other friends all burst out laughing. That other Eddie guy walked in. He walked over to red head and cover her eyes.

"Guess who?" He said.

"Let me guess... Weasel?" The red head replied.

"No Patricia! The answer was your extremely hot boyfriend!" He replied. He sat down next to red hea- I mean Patricia.

"Your nickname is Weasel!" Patricia replied punching his shoulder.

"Ow" He replied. A phone started to ring. Jack's cousin Eddie's phone. He answered the call and walked out of the room.

"We should go find Amber" Nina said walking out of the dojo with Fabian.

"I'm gonna go to the book shop" Mara said dragging Jerome with her.

"I've gotta check out some sports item's coming with babes?" Mick asked Joy. She nodded and they left.

"That leaves me" Patricia said. Jack walked over to her and started talking to her. I felt jealousy come over me. Jack looked at her like she was crazy. She pushed Jack off the bench.

"GO" She said to him. Jack got up and walked towards me. He looked back at her. She mouthed something to him.

"Kim can I uh... Talk to you for a second?" Jack asked me. My friend Eddie walked out of the dojo as Jack's cousin Eddie walked in.

"Uh sure" I replied.

"What's up?" Jack's cousin Eddie asked. He walked over to Patricia and sat down next to her. She told him something. Jack and I walked over to the lockers.

"So what is it Jack?"

"I.. Um.. wanted to say that... um... How about we go to Falafel Phil's later?" He said.

"Oh um.. Sure!" I replied.

**Eddie's Point of View**

"What's up?" I asked. I walked over to Patricia and sat down next to her.

"Jack's trying to tell Kim how he feels about her" Patricia replied. I nodded.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Fabian and Nina went to find Amber and Alfie, Mara and Jerome went to the bookstore, and Joy and Mick went to find a sports shop" She replied. We looked over at Kim and Jack. Jack walked back over to me and Patricia. He sat down next to me.

"I failed" He said.

"What happened?" Patricia asked.

"I was trying to tell her but instead I invited her to Falafel Phil's!" Jack said.

"Tell you what... Patricia and I come with you and Kim to Falafel Phil's so we can make sure you tell her how you feel I said.

"Thanks man" Jack said.

"No problem" I replied. He walked away. All of the sudden the lights went out. We saw a dark figure standing by the door.

**Me: That's it!**

**Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Jerome: *screams like a girl and starts throwing everything***

**Mara: Oh my gosh...**

**Me: Who do you think the person is?**

**Patricia: EDDIE GET THE CAMERA! THIS IS GOING ON YOUTUBE!**

**Eddie: *runs out of room and comes back with a camera***

**Amber: What are you recording?**

**Alfie: Probably Jerome's cry baby freak out! **

**Amber: JEROME GET AWAY FROM THE BAGS! **

**Nina: AMBER PUT AWAY THE KNIFE!**

**Fabian: OH MY GOSH LET'S MAKE CASTLE'S!**

**Amber: *drops knife* YAY! EACH COUPLE MAKES THEIR OWN AND PEDDIEFABINAFOREVER4 COULD A LITTLE PRINCESS!**

**Alfie: I SAY WE ADOPT HER! **

**Me: Yay!**

**Eddie: *starts building Castle out of bags with Patricia***

**Fabian: *Starts building castle out of bags with Nina***

**Jerome: *Starts buliding castle out of bags with Mara***

**Alfie: *Starts building castle out of bags with Amber***

**Mick: Starts building castle out of bags with Joy***

**~A few minutes later~**

**Eddie: WE'RE DONE!**

**Patrica: YAY! *high fives Eddie***

**Amber: YAY WE'RE DONE TOO ALFIE! *kisses Alfie's cheek***

**Alfie: Come on PeddieFabinaForever4 we have to goin inside our castle! *opens castle door and walks inside***

**Mara: Later guys! Please Review people! And leave ideas!**


	11. Chapter 11: YAY! FINALLY!

**Alfie: Princess where are you?**

**Me: Right here!**

**Amber: I'm Queen Amber!**

**Nina: Queen Nina!**

**Mara: Queen Mara!**

**Joy: Queen Joy!**

**Me: Princess Stella!**

**Patricia: ...**

**Amber: Patricia!**

**Patricia: What?**

**Amber: Say that your Queen Patricia!**

**Patricia: No thanks I don't play castles espically when mine is pink!**

**Eddie: Yeah let's go take a walk or something *they both walk out***

**Amber: Oh whatever! Let's just start!**

**Alfie: Fabian! Buddy I need to borrow some sugar!**

**Fabian: NINA!**

**Nina: What?**

**Fabian: ALFIE NEEDS TO BORROW SUGAR!**

**Nina: OKAY! *throws Sugar at Alfie***

**Alfie: THIS MEANS WAR! *Starts throwing stuff at Nina and Fabian's castle!***

**Jerome: WAR! *Throws stuff at Joy and Mick's castle!***

**Me: AHHHHHH! I'm out of here! *runs out of Anubis and catches up with Patricia and Eddie***

**Eddie: Want me to do the disclaimer?**

**Me: Yes please!**

**Eddie: House of Anubis does not Belong to PeddieFabinaForever4!**

**Me: Okay Let's start the story...**

**Eddie's Point of View**

Turns out the person was just their friend Jerry. AnywaysPatricia and I walked into the Falafel Phil's with Kim and Jack. It wasn't really a classy place but whatever. This is where he goes so I guess we'll go here with them. We sat down at a table. I sat in the booth next to Patricia while Jack and Kim sat across from us.

"So Jack isn't there something you want to say?" I asked. He looked at me.

"What?" He asked.

"Eddie said isn't there something you want to say?" Patricia replied.

"Oh um... How long are you guys gonna be in town?" Jack asked.

"Well we're leaving tomorrow to go to Seattle so yeah" I said.

"Jack can I talk to you outside?" Patricia asked. Jack nodded and they walked out of this place.

"I didn't know Jack had a cousin" Kim said.

"Well now you know" I said. She nodded. "Can I ask you something?" I asked Kim. She nodded. "Do you like Jack? More then a friend way?" I asked.

"Oh.. I uh... uh" She stuttered. If only Stutter Rutter was here.

"I'll take that as a yes" I replied. She looked down at the table. "And I'll probably sound like Amber saying this but you have to tell him!" I said.

"Why? He likes Donna Tobin" She replied.

"Let me tell you something! It's about how Patricia and I got together..." I said.

"Let me guess you met each other and thought you guys are perfect for each other so started dating" Kim said. I burst out laughing.

"That's not it at all! We hated each other! I've called her Yacker ever since I met her because she talks alot" I said. Patricia walked in and sat down next to me.

"So what are we talking about?" She asked.

"Where's Jack?" Kim asked.

"He said something about getting Jerry to stop talking to the dog?" Patricia said confused.

"Oh yeah Jerry talks to dogs all the time" Kim said like it was normal.

"Okay?" I said.

"Anyways what are we taking about?" She asked.

"Oh we were talking about how you and I got together" I replied.

"Oh yeah we totally hated each other. I called him and still do call him Slimeball, Weasel, and Dufus" Patricia said.

"So once we had a creamed carrot fight, but we didn't get in trouble. We had to help set up for the dance. So we were setting up curtains" I said.

"He did the tottaly stupid move by shaking the ladder causing me to fall and him to catch me" Yacker said.

"To make you fall for me" I said.

"So I told him to put me down and dropped me!" Patricia said.

"You weren't specific" I sang.

"So I hurt my hand. Anyways we had a exhibit for the school at the library so we were there and my hand was hurting really bad. So he walked over and..." She said.

"I offered to massage her hand and she said no But I did anyways. Then at the dance I switched the classical group to a rock metal group and-" I said before I was interrupted.

"Hey guys" Jack said walking over and sitting down next to Kim.

"Do you have anything to say Jack?" Patricia asked.

"Uh... Let's see Jerry was talking to the dog, so I told him it's a boy dog and he freaked out and ran into the dojo where he ran into the wall" He said. I kicked him under the table. "Uh... I mean Kim can I talk to you alone?" He asked her. She nodded and they walked out of the place. Patricia and I sat there.

"Well let's hope this works" I said. Patricia nodded.

"Oh god!" She said buring her face into her hands.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm turning into Amber! I'm creating couples and I just even got a nickname for them" She said. I laughed.

"Don't worry about it. Your not a total Amber" I said. She nodded.

"Yeah atleast I'm not wearing pink, and i'm not in love with sparkles and glitter" She said.

"So what was the nickname?" I asked.

"Kick" She said. I shrugged.

**Patricia's Point of View**

I swear I'm turning into Amber! And I don't like it one bit! I don't want to be addicted to Pink, and sparkles and shopping! I saw Jack walk back in with a grin on his face.

"So what happened?" Eddie asked.

"Well I told her, asked her out, and we had our first kiss" Jack said.

"See what happened with Eddie and I was" I said.

"Please don't say it Yacker" Eddie said.

"Eddie was tottaly in love with me, and he kept following me around telling me he liked me and that he was sorry because he didn't tell me that his dad was the school principle" I said.

"Hey you almost kissed me in detention that day" Eddie said.

"Whatever! Anyways so he walked to my room and I couldn't talk don't ask... Anyways he walked into my room, told me that was the last time he would talk to me I if didn't say anything, so he told me he liked me and he knew I liked him" I said.

"And we kissed" Eddie finished. I nodded.

"Hey guys!" Kim exclaimed walking in and sitting down next to Jack.

"Well we've gotta go pack up because we're leaving tomorrow" Eddie said.

"Oh I'll come with you guys besides I have to finish my homework" Jack said.

"Can I come with? I wanna get to know your cousin's friends a bit better" Kim said. Jack nodded.

"Okay so Kim can ride with Nina and Jack with Me" Eddie said. "Call Nina" Eddie said to me. I took out my phone and called Nina. (Nina= _Italics_, Patricia=_** Bold Italics**_, Amber= _underlined italics)_

_Hey Patricia!_

_**Hey Nina we're gonna go back to Jack's place you guys ready? **_

_Yeah sure! Let me tell Amber! Amber we're leaving!_

_What no! I'm not done shopping!_

_**Give the phone to Amber**_

_Yeah hang on! Amber! Patricia wants to talk to you!_

_Patricia I have to finish shopping!_

_**Amber! Kim's coming with us to Jack's place and you can talk to her and stuff**_

_FINE!_

_**Great! Tell Nina that Kim will be riding in her car and bye!**_

I pressed end call and put my phone away. We stood outside in the food court for about four minutes and then we saw the whole Anubis gang.

"Finally let's go!" I said. We all got into the cars and drove back to Jack's. We reached and got out of the cars. We ran straight upstairs into Nina's room. Our bags were already packed so we just talked for a while.

"So are you guys officaly dating now?" Amber asked Kim and Jack.

"I guess" Kim said.

"Yea" Jack replied. Eddie whispered something to the guys, and they left the room.

"What are they up to?" Kim asked. We shrugged. Fabian walked in with a guitar, and started playing it. Eddie walked in and started singing. Oh god. (Eddie= _**Bold Italics**_, Alfie= _Underlinded Italics_, Jerome= **Bold**, Fabian= Underlined, Mick= **Bold Underlined talics**, Jack= _Italics_)

_**Oh, her eyes, her eyes**_

_**Make the stars look like they're not shinin'**_

_**Her hair, her hair**_

_**Falls perfectly without her trying**_

_**She's so beautiful**_

_**And I tell her everyday (yeahh)**_

_I know, I know_

_When I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "_

_I say_

_When I see your face (face face...)_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_**And when you smile (smile)**_

_**The whole world stops and stares for a while**_

_**'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)**_

_**Just the way you are (are)**_

**Her lips, her lips**

**I could kiss them all day if she'd let me**

**Her laugh, her laugh**

**She hates but I think it's so sexy**

**She's so beautiful**

**And I tell her everyday**

_**Oh you know, you know, you know**_

_**I'd never ask you to change**_

_**If perfect's what you're searching for**_

_**Then just stay the same**_

_**So don't even bother asking if you look okay**_

_**You know I'll say**_

_**When I see your face (face face...)**_

_**There's not a thing that I would change**_

_**'Cause you're amazing (amazing)**_

_**Just the way you are (are)**_

**And when you smile (smile)**

**The whole world stops and stares for a while**

**'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)**

**Just the way you are (are)**

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are)

_**And when you smile**_

_**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**_

_**Cause girl you're amazing**_

_**Just the way you are**_

_Yeah_

We all clapped and I ran over to Eddie and hugged him. I think all the girls did the same.

"That was soo amazing" I said. "I didn't know you could sing"

"I don't sing much" He replied. I smiled. I walked over to the girls and told them we could do like a mix of songs. So Nina and I were first up. She played the guitar but she also singed. (Patricia= Bold Italics, Nina= Italics Underlined, Nina and Patricia= Italics)

_Never thought I'd fall in love_

_Now I stand corrected_

_Never thought I'd feel what I feel_

_Never been so affected_

_Now I know what I know but sometimes_

_It feel so subjective, oh oh_

_**You surprised me, hypnotized me**_

_**Found my weakness, then you creeped in**_

_**Took my heart then, oh you started**_

_**To make my whole world just explode**_

_**Bam, my life has changed**_

_**Bam, can't concentrate**_

_**Bam, I was okay**_

_**Until we met that day then**_

_Bam, I am obsessed_

_Bam, can't get no less_

_Bam, ever since we met_

_I think I know what love is, bam_

_**I felt so secure**_

_**With these walls around me**_

_Boys will take me out_

_But bring me back where they found me_

_And there's no harm, no foul_

_Cause they never got a chance to know me, yea yea_

_You surprised me, hypnotized me_

_Found my weakness, then you creeped in_

_Took my heart then, oh you started_

_To make my whole world just explode_

_Bam, my life has changed_

_Bam, can't concentrate_

_Bam, I was okay_

_Until we met that day then_

_Bam, I am obsessed_

_Bam, can't get no less_

_Bam, ever since we met_

_I think I know what love is, bam_

_**And if I had to walk a million miles**_

_**To find your smile, I would**_

_**You know I would, babe**_

_And if you took a trip to Costa Rica_

_And told me to meet ya, I would_

_I would I would, yea yea yea_

_Bam, my life has changed_

_Bam, can't concentrate_

_Bam, I was okay_

_Until we met that day then_

_Bam, I am obsessed_

_Bam, can't get no less_

_Bam, ever since we met_

_I think I know what love is, bam_

_You surprised me, hypnotized me_

_Found my weakness, then you creeped in_

_Took my heart then, oh you started_

_To make my whole world just explode, bam_

**Me: Sooo what you think?**

**Patricia: Awesome!**

**Me: Let's thank all our reviewers!**

**Eddie: We would like to thank MindlessChix14**

**Patricia: Ishy415**

**Eddie: drama4lifexoxo**

**Patricia: Sibuna-gleek**

**Eddie: Jamber111**

**Patricia: Lover-Bug**

**Eddie: AdrianKay**

**Patricia: peddiefangirl**

**Eddie: kiko123**

**Patricia: HouseOfAnubisGemGemX**

**Eddie: Lolalove123**

**Patricia: and Zoe!**

**Me: Yup! Thanks guys for all your kind reviews! Well Byee and Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12: On The Road!

**Me: Hey Guys! I know! I haven't updated and crap but seriously I had writer's block and School= Misery! And hey that reminds me of a song! **

_**I am in Misery **_

_**There ain't nobody who can comfort me! Oh Yeahhh**_

_**Why won't you answer me?**_

_**The silence is slowly killing me**_

**Patricia: Maroon 5- Misery!**

**Eddie: I like One More Night!**

**Me: Moves Like Jagger!**

**Patricia: Definately Payphone!**

**Me: Oh and I've been kinda sick for a few days...**

**Alfie: Get well soon!**

**Me: Thanks Alfie!**

**Amber: Get new shoes soon!**

**Me: What?**

**Eddie: Anyways we would like to thank the reviewers!**

**Lover-Bug**

**HouseOfAnubisGemGemX**

**LolaLove123 **

**HOAluver7089**

**Guest**

**and Guest!**

**Me: Thanks for reviewing Guys! **

**Amber: AHHH!**

**Patricia: WHAT HAPPENED?!**

**Amber: I MESSED UP MY NAIL POLISH!**

**Patricia: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6...**

**Alfie: Why is she counting?**

**Eddie: I think she's trying to calm down...**

**Patricia: Just so you know I've already passed 10 AND I AM NOT CALM! **

**Me: SOMEONE QUICKLY DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Joy: House of Anubis does not belong to PeddieFabinaForever4!**

**Me: Yay let's start the story!**

**Nina's Point of View**

Patricia and I are supposed to dance when Kim, Mara, Amber, and Joy sing. Well they'll also take turns dancing when the other one is singing. Patricia and I walked out of the room and waited. Mara, Joy, Amber, and Kim appeared. The music started playing. Patricia and I walked into the room. (Mara= **Bold, **Kim= Underlined, Joy= _Italics, _Amber= _Italics Underlined) _

**I threw a wish in the well, Don't ask me, I'll never tell**

**I looked to you as it fell, And now you're in my way**

_I'd trade my soul for a wish, Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this, But now you're in my way_

Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where do you think you're going, baby?

_Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

It's hard to look right, At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

**Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?**

_And all the other boys, Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

**You took your time with the call, I took no time with the fall**

**You gave me nothing at all, But still, you're in my way**

_I beg, and borrow and steal Have foresight and it's real_

_I didn't know I would feel it, But it's in my way_

Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where you think you're going, baby?

**Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?**

It's hard to look right, At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

_Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys, Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

**Before you came into my life**

**I missed you so bad**

**I missed you so bad**

**I missed you so, so bad**

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_I missed you so, so bad_

_It's hard to look right, At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

**Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?**

_And all the other boys, Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad

I missed you so, so bad

**Before you came into my life**

**I missed you so bad**

**And you should know that**

_So call me, maybe?_

We finished and the boy cheered. We bowed and sat down. The rest of night we watched movies, and played truth or dare.

**oOoOoOoOoO**

I woke up and looked around. Everyting hit me. We're leaving L.A. today and going to Seattle. I got up and grabbed a fresh pair of clothes. I walked to the bathroom and took a shower. After putting on the fresh pair of clothes, I brushed my teeth, and Tied my hair back into a ponytail. I had on Blue shorts, with a white flowly tank top. I also had a necklace on.

"WAKE UP!" I shouted. Everyone got up and looked around. "We're gonna be late!" I said. Amber screamed.

"I HAVE TO DO MY HAIR AND MAKE UP AND I HAVE TO FIND A TOTALLY CUTE OUTFIT! Oh By the Way.. Nina! That outfit is soo cute!" Amber said before running out of the room.

"WRONG WAY!" I yelled.

"Oh right!" She said turning around and walking by the room again. I walked over to my vainty and sat down on the chair.

"EVERYONE! Except Patricia, Mara, Joy, and Kim GET OUT OF THE ROOM PLEASE!" I yelled. All the boys got up and left the room. I smiled and took out my lipgloss. I put it on and smiled. "Go get ready! We'll be latee!" I said. All the girls got up and walked out of the room.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

After about an hour! Everyone was ready. I smiled. We all put our bags into the car and said bye.

"Bye Aunt Macy!" I said hugging her.

"Oh I'm gonna miss you soo much Nina!" She said. "And your friends!"

"Bye Jack!" I said hugging him.

"Bye Sunshine" He replied hugging back. "Don't ever hurt Kim or I'll hurt you" I said.

"And Bye Kim!" I said hugging her. We broke the hug and I smiled at her.

"It was soo great to meet you, Eddie, and your friends! Come here for Summer Vacation!" Kim said.

"Oh I can't! We're all going to tour Europe! Amber has houses all over France and U.K" I said.

"You guys should come visit us!" Amber said. I put on my sunglasses and sat down in the car.

"I'll miss you guys!" I said. I waved bye before following behind Eddie's car. I turned on wsome music.

"I am feeling sooo tired!" Alfie said.

"It's 9" I laughed.

"EXACTLY! I don't wake up before noon!" He replied. We all laughed.

**Patricia's Point of View**

"So far I like America" Joy said.

"At least someone likes it!" Eddie said.

"Oh so do we!" Mara said.

"And what about Trixie?" Jerome asked.

"What about me?" I asked. My phone starte ringing. I looked and saw it was a call from Amber. Aren't they like right behind us? I hit answer.

"Yes Amber?"

"TRIXIE! I just saw the hottest guy! Besides My Alfie!" She said.

"So?" I asked.

"Just give the phone to Joy!" She said.

"Hey Joy! Ambs wants to talk to you" I said handing the phone over to Joy.

"What was that all about?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know" I said.

"IS HE BLONDE?!" Joy said. I rolled my eyes and put on my sunglasses.

"I SAW HIM TOO!" Joy screeched. "I KNOW! HE'S IS SOO HOT!"

"Alright! I've had enough!" I said. I turned around and grabbed the phone from Joy. I hit end call and put away my phone.

"THANK YOU!" Everyone said.

"I WAS TALKING ABOUT A HOT GUY! COME ON!" Joy whined.

"Joy.. You know your my best friend, but one more word out of you I will duck tape your mouth shut" I said. I turned around and saw Mara reading something. "Mara what are you reading?" I asked.

"Oh it's a Justin Bieber Book! It's actually interesting! In the first chapter he-"

"I'm suddenly uninterested! Tell me when you get a book about Sick Puppies or Maroon 5" I said turning around.

"I don't think they have books about Sick Puppies or Maroon 5" Mara said.

"And they have books about Justin Bieber?! What is wrong with the world!" I exclaimed.

"Don't Hate Trisha! I'm a Belieber! Joy, Ambs, and Nina are one too!" Mara said.

"Whatever! All I know is that Maroon 5 and Sick Puppies are far better than Justin Bieber" I said.

"You mean I'm better and hotter than Bieber" Eddie said. I rolled my eyes.

"No. Adam Levine is" I stated.

"Please Yacker! We all know you totally dig me" Eddie said.

"I don- I mean your- UGH! I give up" I said.

"Point one Eddie! Point zero Trixie!" Jerome said.

"We all know Jerome has a little crush on Selena Gomez" I said.

"WHAT!? I do not! I only like Mara!" Jerome exclaimed.

"Yeah. Sure!" Joy said sarcastically. I high-fived her.

"And Patricia has a little crush- or dare say I big one. On Taylor Lautner" Jerome added.

"I am offically changing spots with Mick on the next stop" I muttered.

"Oh come on Yacker! We're all joking here" Eddie said. I felt his hand grasp mine.

"Whatever" I said turning my head away to hide the small blush creeping onto my cheeks.

**Amber's Point of View**

"Joy just hung up on me! That's rude!" I said.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it!" Nina said.

"You know I feel really alone without the rest of the girls here! I wish all the girls would ride in this car while the boys in the other one" I said.

"I wouldn't be so sure you wanna do that'' Nina said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Just wait" Nina replied. She speeded up until we were right next to Eddie's car. I saw Patricia. She was BLUSHING?! OMG! PEDDIE FOREVES!

"I see what you mean Neens!" I said squealing. Joy turned her head and looked over at me. I waved and she waved back. She was sitting in the middle. She sat down on Jerome!

"Hey Ambs!" She said.

"JOY! Move!" Jerome said.

"WHY DON'T YOU!" Joy exclaimed. She got off Jerome and pushed him next to Mara. She also smacked his head after sitting down on the seat.

"Hey Ambs!" Joy said.

"Hey Joy! Gracie texted me saying that Max asked her out like right after he broke up with Amanda!" I said.

"WAIT! Gracie and Max are going out?! They're not even cute together! Gracie should be dating Jacob!" Joy replied.

"I KNOW!" I said.

"I'M SPEEDING UP" Eddie said. His car was like ahead now! No far! I slumped back in my seat.

"It's okay Ambs!" Alfie said. I put my head on his shoulder and sighed. He put his arm around me. Alfie's soo nice to me!

**Mara's Point of View**

I sighed and closed the book.

"How much longer?" I asked.

"About 5 minutes" Eddie replied.

"YES!" Joy screamed. "I'll finally get off the car! And talk to Ambs!"

"JOY SHUT UP!" Patricia screamed.

"We're here" Eddie said. The car came to a stop and we all got out.

"Bushwell Plaza" Nina said.

**Me: And that's the chapter you guys! **

**Patricia: 56, 57, 58...**

**Eddie: Still counting? **

**Amber: I LOVED IT!**

**Alfie: YES! AMFIE MOMENT! YES! I LOVE IT!**

**Me: Calm down Alfie I-**

**Alfie: *Punches Wall* YEAH! **

**Victor: What's going on- *slips down the stairs***

**Everyone else: *bursts out laughing***

**Eddie: Oh he was so stupid! **

**Patricia: Can I thank the reviewers?!**

**Me: Yes!**

**Patricia: Okay we woud like to thank**

_**Lover-Bug**_

_**HouseOfAnubisGemGemX**_

_**Lolalove123**_

_**HOAluver7089**_

_**Guest**_

_**Guest**_

_**And Houseofanubisfan2!**_

**Me: Thanks guys! Much Love!**

**Eddie: Now reivew guys because I'm awesome and I said so! **

**Patricia: Get over your Ego Slimeball!**

**Me: ..Okay... **

**Alfie: I AM THE HULK! *smashes things***

**Me: Okay... **

**Amber: Bye Guys Review please!**

**Alfie: HULK!**


End file.
